My Freaky Fiance
by Midnight Smile
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are both popular and are sort of enimies, sometimes, if no one's around, they'll be nice. They find out they're betrothed to be married but they hate each other. oh and this is rated for language! they end up swiching bodies. this is
1. Chap 1 Sango's Slip Up

Authors Note: Ok, I don't know how often I'm gonna update on this but probably pretty often... anyways, on with the story!  
  
Author: Midnight Smile  
  
Chapter: One  
  
Title: My Freaky Fiancé  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
Inuyasha Tankoflo hit the snooze button on his alarm clock and rolled over grumbling.  
  
Down stairs, Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru Tankoflo, was making breakfast.  
  
"INUYASHA! GET UP!" he yelled hoping his brother would hear him  
  
No answer.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled again, as he jumped up the stairs. Having demon powers was very helpful.  
  
Sesshomaru banged Inuyasha's door open, took one step across the room and yanked the blankets away from him and threw them on the floor.  
  
"Get up! Right now!"  
  
"Go away!" Inuyasha mumbled into his pillow.  
  
"Little brother, do not MAKE me get you up!" Sesshomaru warned.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes popped open when Sesshomaru's words hit his ears. "Alright! Alright! I'm getting up! Sheesh!"  
  
Without a word Sesshomaru strode out of the room and back down stairs to finish making his eggs.  
  
  
  
"Wait! No! Don't go! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased the school bus down the road in the pouring rain, but it didn't stop. "Shit! I missed it again!"  
  
Inuyasha trudged his way to school, splashing in puddles and feeling sorry for himself. 'Why do I always miss it? They never wait for me anymore...'  
  
He was just about to cross the street when he heard blaring music coming down the road towards him. He looked up to see a sparkly pink convertible Mustang with a black top driving towards him. Inuyasha instantly recognized it and groaned. Of course she would have to see him when he was like this; god must've deliberately done this to him. Even though she lived only a couple of street away, he rarely saw her down this road.  
  
Kagome Higurashi. The most popular girl in school. Every guy had a crush on her; every guy, that is, except Inuyasha. It's not like Inuyasha wasn't popular; he was the most popular guy in school and just like Kagome had admirers, so did Inuyasha. Every girl liked him, besides Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha were sort of enemies, but sometimes if no one was around they would be nice because of their past together. No one knew about it except for Inuyasha's best friend, Miroku Ukaiya, and Kagome's best friend, Sango Taijiya.  
  
Miroku and Sango were popular and were girlfriend and boyfriend; they had been going out for four years, since they were in grade six and they were sworn to secrecy, and especially Miroku, not to tell anyone.  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to do as the car came closer and closer except stand there and watch them drive by, wishing he had a car. Hoping they wouldn't see him he tried to turn away from the road so they couldn't see face but he was to late. Kagome, who was driving, stopped when she saw him and rolled down the window.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked.  
  
Mentally kicking himself for not running when he saw her car, Inuyasha turned towards her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I was wondering if you wanted a ride, you look miserable."  
  
'Oh thanks a lot Mrs. Obvious' Inuyasha thought, than said, "Uh, I guess."  
  
"Well, get in then!" Kagome said, gesturing towards the passenger seat.  
  
Inuyasha ran over to the door and hopped in.  
  
They were quiet 'til they got to about two blocks away from the school when Kagome slowed down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"You think I'm gonna drive up to school with you in my car? Are you kidding me? People will talk!" Kagome exclaimed. "Out! You can walk the rest of they way!"  
  
"Oh! Yeah!" Inuyasha jumped out of the car as if he were on fire.  
  
He was about run off when Kagome yelled, "Hey!"  
  
"Now what?" Inuyasha turned.  
  
"Maybe a 'Thanks for the ride, Kagome' would be nice, you really need to learn manners," Kagome commented.  
  
"Ok! Fine! Thanks for the ride, Kagome!" Inuyasha said, putting an emphasis on 'Kagome'. How could she be so perfect! Perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect body, perfect manners, perfect everything! It was really annoying!  
  
"Your welcome, Inuyasha," Kagome replied, smiling at Inuyasha's shivering figure.  
  
"I hate it when you do that! It's so annoying!" Inuyasha burst out. He hated when she smiled, it reminded him of something he didn't want to remember.  
  
"Do what?" Kagome asked a little hurt. All she did was smile, did it still hurt? "Sorry I-"  
  
"Never mind." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond but thought better of it. She looked at her hands on the steering wheel.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up.  
  
"Sorry, I just, I just... oh I donno, never mind."  
  
"What? Say!"  
  
"N-no, I think I'll pass on that one."  
  
Kagome giggled then put on a serious face and said very quietly, "D-does it, does it still hurt?"  
  
Now it was Inuyasha's turn to be surprised, she hadn't brought this up in a while. "N-no! Course it doesn't! Why would it!"  
  
"Okay... well, bye!" Kagome drove off before Inuyasha could reply.  
  
"Wha'?! Holy shit, is that the time? 9:05?! Mrs. Casey's gonna kill me!" Inuyasha cried, as he looked at his watch, noticing the time and tore off to school.  
  
  
  
Miroku groaned. Inuyasha was late for lunch. Again.  
  
'Oh well, I'll start lunch without him,' he thought just as Inuyasha came bursting in the cafeteria and made his way over to Miroku. Even though they were popular, they liked to have their own table so they could have some privacy.  
  
"Finally!" Miroku said as Inuyasha sat down. "I was just about to start. Hey, why were you late?"  
  
"Guess who I ran into?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Uh, Kagome?"  
  
"Who else? Course it was her... her and her freakin' posse." Inuyasha groaned again.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Where is she? She said she'd stop by, is that ok with you?"  
  
"Sure, as long as Kagome doesn't come with her." (A/N: Inuyasha doesn't mind Sango, she doesn't diss his like Kagome does, he's friends with her.)  
  
"Yep."  
  
Miroku looked around the room, searching for Sango. When he spotted her he called, "Sango! Oh lovely Sango! Over here!"  
  
Sango looked up, smiled, whispered something to Kagome (who was next to her), and they both got up and started making their way to Inuyasha's and Miroku's table.  
  
When Miroku saw Kagome he glanced at Inuyasha and whispered, "Um, Inuyasha, hate to break it to ya dude, but your wish isn't gonna come true."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked following Miroku's gaze and watching the girls come towards him. "Oh man! Why does she have to come over? Why can't she stay with her bitchy little posse?"  
  
"I heard that, Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice rang out.  
  
"Think I give a shit?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Shut up! Like I said earlier, you so need to lean some manners!" Kagome snapped.  
  
"Earlier?" Miroku asked. "Ok, rewind! You two were talking to each other already?"  
  
"Uh, yeah..." Inuyasha muttered, lowering his voice. "She gave me ride to school, or should I say, almost to school."  
  
"It's not like I gonna drive to school with you in my car! I wouldn't want anyone to see me with you! That would be so embarrassing! People would talk!" Kagome defended herself as she and Sango sat down.  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
"Why should I, bastard?"  
  
"Mr. Tankoflo and Ms. Higurashi! Detention after school 'til four o'clock! Mr. Tankoflo, how many times do I have to tell you about your language?! And Ms. Higurashi! I've never heard you swear before, what's gotten into you?" Inuyasha and Kagome groaned at the sound of the VP's voice.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Hadishi," Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.  
  
"Carry on!" Ms. Hadishi said walking away.  
  
"Bitch!" Inuyasha said to Kagome once the VP was out of earshot. "Now I have to go to detention for even longer! I was late for school this morning, thanks to you!"  
  
"You think it's bad for you?! I've never been to detention before! It'll ruin my reputation!" Kagome cried out.  
  
"Who fucking cares about your reputation! Your not gonna die! Detention isn't that bad! You just sit there and watch everyone fall asleep and drool all over the desk they're sitting at!" Inuyasha told Kagome, as he opened his lunch and pulled out a sandwich.  
  
"Eww! I think I've lost my appetite!" Kagome muttered getting up. "Come on, Sango, let's go."  
  
"You can, I'm staying with Miroku," Sango said, not looking up at Kagome.  
  
"What?! Uh! Thanks a lot!" Kagome sputtered. "I'm leaving!" and she sashayed away and dumped her lunch in the garbage and left the cafeteria.  
  
"Good riddance!" Inuyasha muttered once she was gone. "Guess what that bitch said this morning?!"  
  
"What?" Miroku asked taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"'Does it still hurt?'" Inuyasha mimicked Kagome. "Can you believe that?"  
  
"She brought that up?" Holy shit, she never talks about that, and I would know," Sango said, surprised. "Well, sometimes she wonders what went wrong but- Oops!" Sango covered her mouth when she realized what she said. "I take that! Back! Just pretend I didn't say that!"  
  
"She what?!" Inuyasha asked, looking up from his sandwich, interested. "Nothing! Nothing! I said pretend I didn't say that!" Sango cried. 'Crap! Kagome's gonna kill me!'  
  
"What does she say?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Nothing! I'm not telling! It doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Yes it does! If it's about-" he lowered his voice again, "If it's about us it does concern me!"  
  
"Well I'm not telling!" Sango said; than turned to Miroku, "Bye, Miroku! Love ya!" and kissed him on the check before she got up and walked away.  
  
"Bye, dear!" Miroku called after her.  
  
"I wonder what Kagome's been saying about me..." Inuyasha thought out loud before finishing his sandwich.  
  
TBC...  
  
K, pleez review!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	2. Chap 2 Detention and The Question

Authors Note: I got 5 reviews! Yay for me! Thanx everyone! Enjoy the next chappie!  
  
Black-Rouge-Dapura: whoa! Very dramatic! Lol thanx for the review... and ull have 2 wait and find out!  
  
FieryDemonFox: like I said before! Ull have 2 wait! And thank you for reviewing!  
  
Katie: thanx for reviewing!  
  
Inu lover: thanx for ur review, the story didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to though, but people seem to like it so I'm not complaining!  
  
Seproth: thanx, I'm surprised I didn't mess up! I was sure I did! All well... I can't believe I got 9/10! Thanx so much!  
  
Author: Midnight Smile Title: My Freaky Fiancé Chapter: Two Disclaimer: Ok I keep forgetting this thing! It's so annoying! But if I forget it I know I'm don't own Inuyasha! I wish I did! Maybe I can change my name...  
  
Inuyasha had been thinking about what Sango had said at lunch. It had been bugging him since. He kept wondering what Sango had meant. Her words were going around and around in his head, "Sometimes she wonders what went wrong."  
  
'Kagome wonders what went wrong?' Inuyasha thought, as he made his way down the hall, after school, to the detention room. 'It was all her freakin' fault!'  
  
Once he reached the door, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. Inuyasha walked in and closed the door. There were about five other people in there but Kagome wasn't there yet.  
  
"Inuyasha Tankoflo?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see the (A/N: um just insert whatever a detention person is called, here. I don't know what happens in detention so I'm gonna make some stuff up. I go to a privet school and we don't have detention) sitting at the desk.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Sign in, please."  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Inuyasha wrote down his name, the so called 'crime' he did, and the time he signed in. When he was done he walked over to an empty seat and sat down. Detention was so boring. All he was gonna do was sit there and be bored for the next, hmm, two hours!  
  
'I hate detention!' Inuyasha thought, and he slumped in his seat and laid his head on his folded arms that where resting on the table part of the desk.  
  
He sat there for about ten minutes until the door opened and in walked Kagome, she sashayed over to the desk and smiled sweetly saying, "Do you think, I could, like, do my detention tomorrow? It's just that I have this date and I really don't want to miss it, so could I, like, come tomorrow?"  
  
"No." was her reply. "But you can sign in and take a seat, Ms. Higurashi."  
  
"What?! How rude! Can I at least go tell Josh I can't see him this afternoon?" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"No. Sign in."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Sign in."  
  
"Oh, alright!" Kagome wrote down the same things as Inuyasha in her girly cursive writing. Then she plopped herself down at a desk two to the right of Inuyasha.  
  
4:00 pm. Tokyo high  
  
Inuyasha had fallen asleep but he woke up when his watch beeped, announcing it was four o'clock.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.  
  
"Check for your self, wench, there's a clock on the wall!" Inuyasha whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I know but..."  
  
"What? You can't tell time on an analog clock?" Inuyasha asked, smirking.  
  
"N-no..." Kagome stuttered, blushing.  
  
Normally, Inuyasha would make some stupid remark but he simply said, "That's ok, it's four o'clock."  
  
Kagome was confused. Why wasn't he acting like a jerk like he usually did? Why was he being nice to her? "Thanks..."  
  
"Whatever, wench."  
  
'So much for that! He's gone back to his normal self!' Kagome thought.  
  
She stood up and walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked the (A/N: insert the name!). "It's four o'clock; can me and Inuyasha leave now?"  
  
"Mr. Tankoflo can leave but you were late, you have to stay an extra ten minutes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You have to stay an extra ten minutes." The (A/N: insert it! Insert it!) repeated.  
  
"It's not my fault I was late! Josh wanted to talk to me!" Kagome argued. "If Inuyasha gets to go so do I!"  
  
"Sorry Ms. Higurashi, nothing I can do."  
  
"YES THERE IS!" Kagome yelled at the woman, she had a very bad temper AND SHE LOOKED LIKE SHE COULD KILL AT THIS MOMENT. "YOU CAN LET ME GO AND JUST PRETEND YOU DIDN'T!"  
  
"MS. HIGURASHI!" a voice said behind her.  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome turned to see the VP standing there. "Ms. Hadishi?! Oh! I didn't know it was you! Heh heh... er, sorry..." Kagome grinned innocently. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to say that Mr. Tankoflo has detention for another half hour because he was late for school this morning," Ms. Hadishi explained. "But now looks you do to!"  
  
"But! I wanna go home!" Kagome whined.  
  
"That's to bad; back to your seat, Ms. Higurashi!" Ms. Hadishi pointed to the desks.  
  
Kagome grumbled as she walked back to her seat, her head low. "Stupid VP!"  
  
Luckily, Ms. Hadishi didn't hear her.  
  
4:28 Tokyo High  
  
Kagome had been sitting in the exact same position for the past half hour, slumped, with her chin in her hand, staring at the clock on the wall, even though she couldn't tell the time on it.  
  
Inuyasha, however, was asleep again; every now and then he would snore and Kagome would give him a disapproving look. Two minutes later Ms. Hadishi came in.  
  
"Ms. Higurashi and Mr. Takahashi may leave now," she announced and stalked out of the room.  
  
"Finally!" Kagome stood up. She was about to leave the room when she noticed Inuyasha was still asleep. Sighing she went over to him and gently shook him called softly, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, it's four thirty, we can go now."  
  
"Hmmm..." Inuyasha grumbled, turning his head away from Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome shook him a little harder.  
  
"What?" Inuyashas head shot up and he looked around. When his eyes met Kagomes they stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Inuyasha remembered again what Sango had said, 'sometimes she wonders what went wrong.' Inuyasha looked away, clearly embarrassed.  
  
It was then that Inuyasha realized Kagome still had her hand on his shoulder and he looked at it. When Kagome saw him staring at her hand she jumped back as if electrocuted.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome mumbled, looking at her shoes.  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, I should go..." Kagome said turning and walking towards the door to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha called after her, he had to know what Sango had meant.  
  
"What?" Kagome stopped at the door and turned to face Inuyasha who had jumped up after her.  
  
"I, uh..." Inuyasha stuttered. "I need to know something, so you want to, um, go get some ice cream and I'll ask you?"  
  
"Are you asking me out? On a date?" Kagome looked stunned.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha looked surprised that she was asking him that. "Do you? I just don't think this is a really great place to ask you the question."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome left the school and walked down town to the ice cream parlor. After they got their ice cream – Kagome cookie dough and Inuyasha mint chocolate chip – they sat down.  
  
"So, what did you want to ask me?" Kagome took a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"Um... well, I don't really know how to say it, uh..." Inuyasha stared at his ice cream.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome took another, rather large bite of her ice cream.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome, and said, "Do you miss me?"  
  
Kagome choked on her ice cream, her eyes going as big plates at the question. This was the last thing she was expecting. "Do I, do I miss you?" she cried out.  
  
Inuyasha instantly knew she would probably start screaming her head off at him. "At lunch Sango said you 'sometimes wonder what went wrong'," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"Sango... Sango did WHAT?!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Well, you see-"  
  
"Do you miss me?" Kagome cut him off with her own question.  
  
"I asked first!" Inuyasha looked startled; he didn't think he missed Kagome, no, of course he didn't! Why would he miss her?  
  
"I-I don't think so!" Kagome sputtered. "No! I don't miss you!" she added. Kagome was sure for a second Inuyasha looked hurt but than he looked angry and said, "Well good! Cuz I don't miss you either!"  
  
"GOOD! I NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL MIIS YOU!" Kagome screeched at Inuyasha; who did he think he was, asking her if she missed him?  
  
"I-I..." Inuyasha didn't have time to finish his sentence before Kagome had stormed out of the store. "Kagome..."  
  
  
  
Kagome was furious. Sango had told him. 'How dare she!' Kagome thought as she ran back to her car which was still sitting in the school parking lot.  
  
Kagome unlocked and got in her car. She started the engine and drove off towards Sangos house. She had to talk to Sango about keeping her mouth shut.  
  
When Kagome reached the Taijiya house she got out of her car and ran up to the door and pounded her fists on it.  
  
Mrs. Taijiya opened the door looking startled. She was wondering who was pounding on her door. When she saw Kagome she smiled but her smile vanished when she saw the look on Kagomes face; the look said she would kill anyone who got in her way.  
  
"Where. Is. Sango?" Kagome huffed.  
  
"I-in her room." Mrs. Taijiya moved out of Kagomes way as she stomped in the house and up the stairs to her best friend's room.  
  
Kagome banged Sangos door open when she reached the room. Sango was lying on her bed, reading a magazine and listening to music. Sango didn't even hear Kagome burst open her door so Kagome went over to her CD player and turned it off.  
  
"SANGO, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kagome screamed, when her friend turned to see who had turned her music off.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango asked, nervously. "H-hi, um, what are you doing here?" 'She doesn't know that I slipped to Inuyasha that she thinks about him a lot, does she? No, she couldn't. Unless, Inuyasha told her! Shit! I bet he did! Oh man, Kagome's gonna rip me to shreds.' Sango thought. Sango knew that she was strong, but when Kagome was this mad even Sango couldn't beat her.  
  
"YOU TOLD INUYASHA!" Kagome lunged at Sango but Sango rolled off her bed and onto the floor just in time. She stood up and said, more confidently now, "I didn't mean to, it just slipped out and I only said you 'sometimes wonder what went wrong."  
  
"YEAH! AND YA KNOW WHAT?" Kagome yelled, lunging at Sango again.  
  
"What?" Sango asked. Kagome just missed her by a hair this time, she better be careful.  
  
"He asked me if I missed him!" Kagome crumpled onto the floor.  
  
"He did?" Sango was astounded. Why the hell would Inuyasha ask something like that? "Do you miss him?" Sango asked moving over to Kagome and sitting down next to her.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Kag, I think you might." Sango told her best friend.  
  
"No I don't!" Kagome cried. "I don't want to! He's stupid! Ignorant! Stubborn! And he hates me and I hate him so I am never ever going to like him again!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I get it," Sango sighed.  
  
"I should get going," Kagome stood up. "But never, ever tell Inuyasha anything like that again, ok?"  
  
"Yes." "Promise?"  
  
"Best friend promise," Sango said grinning.  
  
Kagome grinned back, "Bye! See you at school tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, see ya!" Sango called to Kagome as she ran down the stairs. Sango watched her best friend get in her car and drive off. "She really does miss him," Sango mumbled to herself and she turned her CD player on again and lay down on her bed to read her magazine.  
  
After Kagome ran out of the ice cream store  
  
Inuyasha trudged out of the store. Why had he asked that question? She'd probably never speak to him again.  
  
Once Inuyasha got close to his house he looked up to see a black car in his drive way. 'Who the hell are these people?' he ran to his house and went in to the kitchen to see Sesshomaru sitting at the table with two strangers dressed in black suits.  
  
"Hello, little brother," Sesshomaru said, without looking up.  
  
"Hi, who're these people?"  
  
"Don't be rude!" Sesshomaru scolded his younger brother. "They are some people who have found our fathers will."  
  
"Oh, can I see it?" Inuyasha asked moving closer.  
  
"No, this will is for me to have, you will eventually see it."  
  
"Hey, why should you get to see it and not me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because I said so, now go do your home work or something," Sesshomaru said, dismissing his brother.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha walked to the stairs when the phone rang.  
  
"Get that, little brother," Sesshomaru ordered.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled as he went and picked up the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha?" asked a girlie voice.  
  
"Yeah, Rin?" Inuyasha asked, grinning.  
  
"Yes, is Sessy there?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yep!" Inuyasha told Rin than called into the kitchen, "Sessy! Your girlfriend is on the phone!"  
  
"Rin?!" Sesshomaru blushed as he got up, "Please excuse me, I wont be long." Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed the phone from him, "Rin? Hi, yes, yes, no! No! No! Sorry, Rin, I have to go, I have some people here about fathers will. I'll call you later, ok? Right, love you! Bye!"  
  
Sesshomaru hung up and went back to the kitchen. "Now, where were we?"  
  
Inuyasha went upstairs to watch some TV.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok, there it is! It was the longest chapter so far! 2335 words! The next ones might be this long or longer or shorter. Some of you were wondering what was hurting Inuyasha, well there's a little hint! Pleez review!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	3. Chap 3 The New Guy and a Phone Call

Authors Note: hi everyone! Thanx 4 all the reviews! I've got 16 total, now! Go me! Oh yeah, on the last chapter ff messed around with my formatting, it changed a lot of it. Very annoying! And my spelling wasn't the best in that chapter... heh heh... don't kill me! hides in a corner oh, and I got a comment on if they are actually going to change bodies and my answer is yes. Yes they are, I know it's weird for a modern day story but they did it in Freaky Friday so they can manage it in here! And just in case you were wondering, I didn't mean to put Takahashi as Inuyasha's last name, in this story his last name in Tankoflo. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Oh! I for got! A special thanx to Co Tsukino!  
  
Title: My Freaky Fiancé  
  
Author: Midnight Smile  
  
Chapter: The New Guy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or Freaky Friday for that matter, I just have the sound track... my friend owns it though... not like owns it owns it just has a copy of the movie! Ok I'm rambling on for no reason! Ok, enough of me and on with the story!  
  
The next day Inuyasha was walking down the hall to lunch when Sango ran up to him.  
  
"Hi Sango," Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Hi," Sango replied, falling into step with Inuyasha. "What the hell did you ask Kagome if she misses you?"  
  
"Well you don't beat around the bush, do you?" Inuyasha grinned, than he said, seriously, "I really don't know why I asked her, I feel really stupid. I don't know what came over me when I asked her."  
  
"I see. She got really mad at me for saying what I said," Sango admitted.  
  
"Yeah, I bet she did."  
  
"Yeah, I, um, just remembered I'm not supposed to tell you anything else," Sango smacked her forehead; so much for 'best friend promise'! "But I guess that isn't really telling you anything so I guess I'm ok!" Sango grinned, "I gotta go, say hi to Miroku for me!" she called as she walked away.  
  
"Yeah, I will." Inuyasha turned and walked right into someone, knocking them over. "Oops! Sorry!" he muttered and stretched out his hand to help whoever it was up but when he saw who it was he stopped.  
  
"You did that on purpose!" Kagome yelled, rubbing her back as she stood up.  
  
"No I didn't! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"He did, didn't he?" Kagome asked one of the girls in her posse, her name was Eri.  
  
"Yes," Eri agreed, "I saw it, he deliberately ran into you!"  
  
"Shut up, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled at the girl and she shrunk back behind Kagome. When Inuyasha saw this he smirked, "Scared of me, are ya?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Eri blushed.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Leave her out of this, Inuyasha."  
  
"You can't tell me what to do!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Kagome turned and walked away.  
  
"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to her and turned her around to face him. He noticed that Kagome had tears in her eyes. "Just watch me," she whispered before turning and walking away.  
  
Inuyasha just stood there, stunned. He had forgotten how easily Kagome cried. 'I should say sorry,' he thought. 'Wait no; I don't care what she thinks anymore, she can go cry her eyes out for all I care.' Frowning, he started walking to his next class. (A/N: pretty mean, huh?)  
  
Lunch Time  
  
Again Miroku was waiting for Inuyasha but this time he had decided to start eating without him. Miroku was half finished with his sandwich when Inuyasha finally came, frowning, stomping in the cafeteria. He sat down and opened his lunch, muttering about stupid girls, and chomped down a load of his sandwich in one bite.  
  
"Why were you late this time? Kagome again?" Miroku asked, grinning.  
  
"No, it was Kikyo."  
  
Miroku's smile vanished. "What did she do this time?"  
  
"Chased me into the guys washroom." Inuyasha said unenthusiastically.  
  
Miroku grinned again. "Did she get in trouble?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"No?" Miroku asked, even though he already knew.  
  
"Duh, in the VP's words 'She must have mixed up the Men's and the Woman's'" Inuyasha scowled. "Kikyo's like her pet or something, Ms. Hadishi doesn't think Kikyo would do anything like stalking."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Miroku paused, "You tell the police she's stalking you."  
  
"I have, they don't believe me," Inuyasha told his friend. "She's their pet too!"  
  
"She's just to damn sweet to everyone," Miroku complained.  
  
"I know! She's like, the school role model! They think everyone should be like her!"  
  
"Yeah, at least she's not one of Kagome's posse, other wise she'd be like royalty!" Miroku joked.  
  
"Please! I don't even want to think about what torture it would be!" Inuyasha shivered. "I don't get why she isn't though, I mean, she so bitchy, she'd fit right in!"  
  
"Good one!" Miroku and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Ok guys, what's so funny now?"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku looked up to see Sango standing there with her tray of food.  
  
"Hi sweetheart!" Miroku smiled.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Hey Sango."  
  
"So," Sango sat down next to Miroku. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Inuyasha was wondering why Kikyo isn't a part of Kagome's posse, he's like, 'She's so bitchy, she'd fit right in!'" Miroku explained.  
  
"Oh," Sango giggled.  
  
"You're not bitchy all the time Sango," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Thanks," Sango smiled.  
  
"Just most of the time," Inuyasha added, grinning.  
  
"Hey!" Sango whacked him and they all laughed.  
  
"I really don't get how you're friends with Kagome though," Inuyasha commented. "She's so..." Inuyasha searched for the right word.  
  
"...Annoying?" Miroku finished for him.  
  
"Yeah, annoying! She's so annoying and you're not! Well, not all the time anyways!" Inuyasha ducked as Sango tried to hit him again.  
  
"Well, you're a guy and I'm a girl," Sango said slowly, trying to figure how to say it. "I guess because you and Kagome used to-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled, standing up.  
  
"Sorry, Inuyasha! I'm sorry! I know that's a touchy subject lately!" Sango apologized.  
  
Inuyasha sat down again, "Sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that, it can't help it. I just-" he looked around to see if anyone was listening and lowered his voice. "-I just don't want to remember it, ok?" "Ok," Sango said. "Anyway, I guess we like the same things and stuff like that so I guess that helps."  
  
"You like the same things?" Miroku asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Yeah," Sango answered, giving Miroku a quizzical look.  
  
"Does that mean she likes me too?" Miroku asked.  
  
"MIROKU!" Sango screamed at her supposed 'boyfriend'. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LIKE ME! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Sango tried to hit Miroku but he ducked just in time.  
  
"Sorry! I was just kidding! Please don't kill me!" Miroku pleaded.  
  
Sango stood up and gathered her stuff, "Good bye, Inuyasha. See you later!"  
  
"Sango!" Miroku looked horrified and ran after her. "My dear Sango!"  
  
"Don't 'dear Sango' me!" Sango yelled.  
  
"But I didn't mean it like that!" Miroku explained. "I was only kidding!"  
  
"Not now, Miroku. Good bye." Sango side stepped Miroku, dumped the rest of her lunch in the garbage and left the cafeteria.  
  
Defeated, Miroku trudged back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, you know she doesn't like it when you talk about other girls so why do you do it?" Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"I don't know, I really like her but I guess my perverted side wants more and more girls," Miroku put his chin in his hand.  
  
They were quiet for a moment but then Miroku grinned, "She'll forgive me after school, she always does when we get in a fight; she just can't get enough of me."  
  
"Here we go again!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
After school  
  
Kagome walked down the street by herself. Yuka, Eri, Ayumi, Yura, Kagura, and Kanna had gone shopping and she didn't feel like shopping that day. Sango was with Miroku and Inuyasha so she was left by herself. She hadn't driven to school that day because it was so nice.  
  
'I guess I'll go get an ice cream of something," Kagome decided, turning down the street towards the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Hey! You with the purple shirt on!" (A/N: Kagome's wearing a purple shirt just in case you were wondering)  
  
Kagome turned around to see a guy with a long black pony tail dressed in furs, run towards her. (A/N: man this guy must stupid! It's a hot day and he's wearing furs!)  
  
"What?" Kagome asked the stranger once he got close to her.  
  
"Could you show me around? I just moved here and I'm sort of lost," the guy asked.  
  
"Um, I guess... sure! I have nothing better to do so I may as well! I'm Kagome by the way," Kagome introduced herself.  
  
"Hi, I'm Koga," the stranger, also known now as Koga, said.  
  
"Cool, well I'm going to get some ice cream, do want some?" Kagome asked, as they walked down the street.  
  
"Sure!" Koga agreed. "Great!" Kagome said.  
  
Kagome and Koga each got some ice cream and Kagome lead him around almost all the city. Finally, about three hours later, they sat down on one of the benches at the city park.  
  
"Thanks for showing me around, Kagome, I really appreciate it," Koga smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, it was fun!" Kagome grinned back.  
  
"Well, I guess I should go home now," Koga stood up.  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Where do you live?" Koga asked as they left the park.  
  
"On Shikon St." Kagome answered.  
  
"Really? Cool! So do I!"  
  
"Awesome! I'll show you the way to school tomorrow if you want," Kagome offered.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Koga and Kagome walked to Shikon St.  
  
"I'll walk you home if you want," Koga offered.  
  
"Ok."  
  
When they reached Kagome's house Kagome turned to say 'good bye' to Koga when he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"Um, good, uh, good night Koga," Kagome stuttered.  
  
Koga smiled, "Kagome, you're my woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" Kagome asked. "Your woman?"  
  
"Yep! Night Kagome, see you in the morning!" Koga grinned and ran off.  
  
Kagome stood there, stunned for a second before shaking her head and opening the door and going inside.  
  
'He's gotta be kidding, I'm his 'woman'?' Kagome scoffed. 'Yeah right!'  
  
"Hey mom!" Kagome yelled. "I'm home! When's supper gonna be ready?"  
  
"In a couple of minutes, dear! Go wash your hands! You too, Sota!" Mrs. Higurashi called back.  
  
Kagome raced up the stairs and all most reached the bathroom sink but Sota came crashing in front of her.  
  
"Ah ha! I beat you again!" Sota laughed.  
  
Kagome frowned. "Well wash your hands then! I'm hungry!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
Inuyasha's House  
  
Inuyasha was just coming home from skateboarding with Miroku and Sango. When he reached the steps up to his door he stopped, flipped his skateboard up and caught it and leap up the stairs and opened the door.  
  
"I'm home!" he said, not caring if Sesshomaru didn't hear him.  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard a lowered voice upstairs. Quietly he creped up the stairs.  
  
'The voice is coming from Sesshomaru's room,' Inuyasha thought silently moving over to it and putting his ear to the door.  
  
"Yes, I know they don't like each other but it's in my fathers will! Your daughter and my father have made a pact about it! Now would you please put Mrs. Higurashi on the phone!" Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
"Fine! But I don't believe it!" said an old, yet high, voice on through the phone. (A/N: don't look at me like that! Kagome's grandfather's voice is high!)  
  
"Hello?" said a woman's voice.  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Higurashi? This is Sesshomaru Tankoflo, I'm calling about fathers will; they've found it."  
  
"They did?" Mrs. Higurashi sounded surprised but very happy.  
  
"Yes, they did," Sesshomaru told the woman.  
  
"Did Inutaisho put it in?" Mrs. Higurashi asked eagerly.  
  
(A/N: now, I could just leave it here, on a VERY bad cliff hanger... hmm. It's very tempting, but I guess I'll be nice and give you a nice long chapter instead. Oh in a review pleez tell which you like better short chapters and maybe lots of updates or longs chapters and long and short updates? Or I'll just do as much as a can as soon as I can which for me, is the easiest cuz I'm not really allowed to have a ff account so I can only put chapters up when my parents aren't around which is very rare! Heh heh... don't tell anyone!)  
  
"Yes, and we must keep this quiet from them until we think it's the right time which I think will be very soon."  
  
"YES!" Mrs. Higurashi shrieked. "And I completely agree with you Sesshomaru, this must be kept quiet from them for a bit."  
  
"So the did so they will be-" Sesshomaru stopped and sniffed the air. "Mrs. Higurashi, would you hold on a minute?"  
  
"Oh shit!" Inuyasha whispered when he realized Sesshomaru could smell him. Damn these demon scenes! Inuyasha got up and ran to his room, slamming the door shut just as Sesshomaru opened his.  
  
"I know you heard, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru's voice dripped with venom. "So come out of your room this instant or I'll use my poisonous whips on you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened. His brother only used that threat when he was outrageously angry. "C-COMING!" Inuyasha yelled, opening his door and jumping out of his room. He stood there as straight as he could hoping Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt him.  
  
"Very good, Inuyasha, you've learned well," Sesshomaru grinned evilly. "I have taught you well, you went instantly into straight mode." Sesshomaru slowly advanced on Inuyasha, still grinning.  
  
When Sesshomaru was about two feet away from his younger brother her stopped. They stood there for a minute, Inuyasha looking at the floor and Sesshomaru watching his brother with interest.  
  
"Look at me!" Sesshomaru suddenly barked at Inuyasha and Inuyasha's head snapped up and he looked at his brother, his eyes full of hatred.  
  
Sesshomaru grinned, "I'm not gonna hurt you-"  
  
Inuyasha sighed with relief.  
  
"-much," Sesshomaru finished.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at his brother's smirk, "If you want to say something to me then say it!"  
  
"How much did you hear?" was Sesshomaru's instant reply.  
  
"Just from when you said 'I know they don't like each other but it's in my fathers will!'" Inuyasha told his brother, now feeling more confident. "That's all I heard and I have know idea what it's supposed to mean."  
  
Sesshomaru leaped back and stretched his right arm out to the side. Inuyasha watched, suddenly felling powerless, as his elder brother's claws started to glow electric green and whips come off of them.  
  
"Now, little brother, I am going to teach you a lesson!" Sesshomaru said, calmly but full of menace.  
  
Sesshomaru brought his arm around to slash Inuyasha but just before the whip hit him a silver light appeared and covered Inuyasha so he wouldn't be hurt. When the whip came in contact with the silver light all of Sesshomaru's whips vanished.  
  
"NO!" Sesshomaru jumped backward.  
  
Inuyasha was looking at his arms and legs trying to figure out where the light had come but it disappeared. Inuyasha looked up to see the silver light now in a ball.  
  
"Father..." Sesshomaru hissed.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ha! Ha! It's over! Ohhhhh I'm so mean! And I might not be able to update very soon cuz my school ends next Thursday! No, I'll update soon, I hate it when people stop like this so I won't do it to you – much! He! He! What about Mrs. Higurashi on the phone! Now you finding out lots of things but it's still very confusing, isn't it? It must be Bcuz I'm getting confused and I'm the author! What do you think the phone conversation is about? Tell me in a review! Oh and please review! I'll try to update soon! {-D long chapter though! 2675 words!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	4. Chap 4 Sango and Miroku Break up?

Authors Note: thanx 4 the reviews! Here's the next chapter! I won't be able to update till after Tuesday! Sorry!  
  
Last Time:  
  
Inuyasha was looking at his arms and legs trying to figure out where the light had come but it disappeared. Inuyasha looked up to see the silver light now in a ball.  
  
"Father..." Sesshomaru hissed.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The silver orb hung in the air for a moment before a booming voice said, "Sesshomaru, my eldest son, I told never to harm your younger brother."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up, "Yes, I know, I wasn't going to hurt much, just a little bit. He's not supposed o know yet and he was listening to my conversation with Mrs. Higurashi."  
  
"He will find out soon, no?" the orb asked.  
  
"Yes, father, very soon but he must wait a bit."  
  
Inuyasha watched as his brother and this silver orb that was supposed to be his father, talk about him as if he wasn't there.  
  
"You must tell him soon, Sesshomaru, he needs to know it."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
The orb moved towards Inuyasha. "And you, Inuyasha, my youngest son, will go with what Sesshomaru tells you, understood?"  
  
"Um, uh, o-ok, uh, father," Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
The orb hovered there for a moment and than disappeared.  
  
"That was father?" Inuyasha looked at his brother incredulously.  
  
"Yes, sort of at least, it was more like his soul. You wouldn't understand it so I'm not going to explain it to you." Sesshomaru stood there looking at the spot their father's soul had been hanging.  
  
"Um, Sesshomaru?"  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"Mrs. Higurashi is waiting for you on the phone."  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he jumped back to his room. Before he closed the door he said to Inuyasha, "I'll know it you're listening." And with that, he closed his bedroom door and locked it.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha went downstairs to make himself some ramen.  
  
Sango's House  
  
Sango lay on her bed staring at her ceiling.  
  
'Why do I like him?' she mused. 'He's a pervert, he gropes other girls, eyes them, flirts with them, gropes me and all the other stuff.' She was, of course, thinking about Miroku. To be pacific actually she was thinking about what had happened after school that day.  
  
####Flash Back####  
  
Sango was sitting on the school steps when Miroku came up to her.  
  
"Hey," Miroku said, sitting down next to her. Sango ignored him. She didn't know why she was dragging this out, it happened all the time but this time she was kind of fed up with it.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku began. "Are you still mad at me?"  
  
That made Sango laugh. What a stupid question! 'Are you still mad at me?'  
  
"No, I'm just ignoring you for no reason," Sango said sarcastically.  
  
Miroku sighed with relief which made Sango look at him confused.  
  
"What?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh..." Miroku looked at his shoes.  
  
'He never catches my sarcasm!' Sango thought, annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango, I didn't mean to do that, it's just my perverted side of me wants more and more girls and my other side just wants you," Miroku explained. (A/N: I know he told Inuyasha that in the 3rd chappie so you guys already know but he's telling Sango now, I know he already said it! looks around at all the weird looks I'm getting What?!)  
  
Sango looked away. She wanted to forgive Miroku, she really did, it's just that this time, she was just plain fed up with it, and that's what she told Miroku. "Miroku, I just can't take anymore of your desire for other girls, ok? I've had to deal with it for four years. I need a boyfriend who likes me; I know you like me but you seem to like so many other girls to."  
  
"Sango..." Miroku looked at Sango; he eyes were full of hurt. 'Does it really hurt her that much?'  
  
"Miroku, I think we should take a break," Sango said, looking at her hands. Her eyes were getting teary and she didn't want Miroku to see it.  
  
"S-Sango... are you... are you breaking up with me?" Miroku asked, his eyes getting a little teary also.  
  
"Not officially, but sort of." Sango's voice was breaking, any second now she was going to start crying.  
  
"But, Sango..."  
  
"Let's pretend nothing happened for a while, ok?" Sango suggested, a tear running down her cheek. "Let's not tell anyone."  
  
"Sango, I... " Miroku couldn't believe his ears. "Sango, we can't break up! We've been together for four years!" Miroku tried to get Sango to look at him.  
  
"Yes! And I've had to deal with your flirting with other girls for four years! I can't take it anymore!" Sango yelled, shaking Miroku off of her.  
  
"Sango! Please! I didn't think this was going to happen with a joke!" Miroku's eyes started to over flow.  
  
"I DON'T CARE IT WAS A JOKE!" Sango screamed. "YOU'VE GOT TO STOP GROPING OTHER GIRLS! IT'S SICKENING!"  
  
Miroku started to cry; to really cry. He couldn't live without Sango! She was his life! "Sango! You have to listen to me!" he cried.  
  
Sango looked at the boy she loved. "What?" she whispered.  
  
"Sango, I only grope other girls to make you jealous!" Miroku explained. "I need you! I never thought it hurt you that much because I thought you didn't like me that much but now I see that you do! I'm really sorry, Sango! I really am! Please forgive me! I'll do anything to get you back! And... I know I've said this before but I guess you never believed me, Sango, I love you!"  
  
Sango looked stunned. Did he love her as much as she loved him? Yes, it certainly seemed like it!  
  
"Oh Miroku!" Sango threw her arms around him, hugging. "I love you too!"  
  
"You- you do?" Miroku asked surprised.  
  
"Yes! That's why it hurts so much to see you flirt with other girls! We don't have to take a break after all!"  
  
"Hey, uh, Sango and Miroku? Did I come at the wrong moment?"  
  
The two lovers looked up to see a confused Inuyasha looking down at them.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku cried, jumping up. "Sango loves me! Sango loves me!" Miroku started dancing around singing, "She loves me! She loves me!"  
  
Sango blushed. "Miroku! Stop it!" Sango got up and chased him.  
  
"Sango! I have some exciting news! You love me! You love me!" Miroku sang, forgetting Sango was the one who told him she loved him. (A/N: pretty stupid, huh? But it's cute!)  
  
Inuyasha laughed. So they finally told each other how they felt? Good! "Come on, you two are we going skateboarding or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Skateboarding! Come on, Sango, let's go skateboarding!" Miroku sang as he skipped over to Inuyasha and grabbed his skateboard.  
  
Sango followed him, shaking her head and grabbing her skateboard as well.  
  
####End Flash Back####  
  
Sango smiled. That afternoon had been the best in her life.  
  
TBC...  
  
Ok guys there it is! Short but sweet! At least the ending was!  
  
C ya!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	5. Chap 5 Betrothed and The Earthquake

Authors Note: I've got 39 reviews! YAY!!!!!!! I'm so happy u all like my story! I know I didn't update for a while, sorry. Oh and updates will probably come faster because I told my mom that I have a ff account and she didn't make me get rid of it! No I can update when she's around! YAY! (again!) lol... oh and one more thing, if you like Harry Potter (which most people do) and you like demons I found a story called "The Demon Student" by "Dark Sango" and I really like it and I think most of u would. So check it out. (oh and review on it, she only got one review, and it's from me). I hope u all liked the last chappie; it was full of Sango and Miroku fluff! This chapter will be interesting (I hope!).  
  
Seproth: yeah, I know, I've been slacking off lately... heh heh... I like that last part where Miroku is dancing around, I could picture him doing that. Thanks for the review!  
  
FieryDemonFox: dramatic voice I would never make Sango and Miroku break up! Well not for long anyway. I know, it will definitely be interesting when they find out! Thanks for reviewing! (I've started looking for u every time I check my reviews! You review all the time! Thanx!)  
  
Inu-Hanyou2: maybe... thanx!  
  
Empress Inuyasha: I was grinning too; Miroku's such an idiot, but we love him! Thank you!  
  
Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf: TBC stands for To Be Continued, and yer not stupid, it took me forever to figure out what BTW was, (By The Way). I printed off yer story! It makes an author feel very special when someone asks u to read one of their stories! Thanks! And the first chapter seems good! I need to print off the next one! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Black-Rouge-Dapura: yeah, Miroku is an idiot; so is Koga though (I don't really like Koga, I like his part in the show but he's not good looking to me). Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chloë: thanks!  
  
'Guess (again)': Hey Char (or TragicLoverGirl). I'm coming over after next Gymnastics class, yer mom said I could! YAY! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Yohko no Gothika: You're making me blush! Thank you, really. I'll update whenever I want then, (thanks for choosing that one, it's the easiest!). I'm glad I did a good job describing detention, (must have been good if you say it! LOL... don't hurt me!)  
  
Faith Kudo: thanks! Behind me? But then I can't see them! LOL...  
  
Kaitie: thank you!  
  
'I'm Confused': I know, I know... and I don't think yer being critical, I have changed her. But you see, that's not the real her, she changed at the beginning of Jr. High. You'll find out more in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Oreo 911: hi! I haven't seen you in a while, you gotta come over soon! Yer going to Gymnastics in the summer right? Thanks!  
  
'Wait a Second': I know, but they never really realized it. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sakura19892: thank you! Here's the update!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed on all the chapters, I could put anymore, so these are just the people who review on chappie 4.  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Sango! I have some exciting news! You love me! You love me!" Miroku sang, forgetting Sango was the one who told him she loved him. (A/N: pretty stupid, huh? But it's cute!)  
  
Inuyasha laughed. So they finally told each other how they felt? Good! "Come on, you two are we going skateboarding or what?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Skateboarding! Come on, Sango, let's go skateboarding!" Miroku sang as he skipped over to Inuyasha and grabbed his skateboard.  
  
Sango followed him, shaking her head and grabbing her skateboard as well.  
  
####End Flash Back####  
  
Sango smiled. That afternoon had been the best in her life.  
  
Author: Midnight Smile  
  
Title: My Freaky Fiancé  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: two men in black suits come and grab me and start dragging me away. "I don't own Inuyasha! Let me go!" the men drop me and walk away. "Bastards!" I mumble. "Weird people!" I sit there for a moment and smirk. "I own Inuyasha!" the two men turn around and march back towards me. "All right, all right! I don't own Inuyasha!"  
  
Ahem, anyway, the next Chapter: Betrothed and the Earthquake Know One Else Felt  
  
Kagome lay in bed. She knew she should get up. It was 8:27, and school started at 9:00.  
  
'I don't want detention again so I guess I should get up', Kagome thought as she dragged herself out of bed.  
  
She grabbed a towel and some other clothes and opened the door and shuffled her way to the bathroom. 'Thank god Sota isn't in there,' Kagome thought closing the bathroom door and taking off her pjs. 'A nice, warm shower will wake me up.' Kagome turned on the shower and climbed in. "Oh, nice water..." Kagome mumbled closing her eyes and letting the warm water run down her body.  
  
6 minutes later  
  
'I guess I should get out,' Kagome thought and she turned off the shower and got out, wrapping her fuzzy pink towel around her. Kagome looked at her towel and frowned. 'I miss my yellow one I had in middle school.'  
  
Kagome dried herself off and put on her clothes she had chosen for that day which were: a baby blue t-shirt that showed her stomach, dark blue capris and baby blue flip-flops. She dried her hair and left the bathroom.  
  
Kagome glanced at the clock in her room. It read 8:35.  
  
"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi called from down stairs. "YOU BETTER BE UP AND DRESSED! SCHOOL STARTS IN HALF AN HOUR!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, mom, I'm dressed," Kagome ran down the stairs and pulled out some cereal, milk, a bowel and a spoon and sat down next to her little brother.  
  
Sota stared at his sister and smirked. "What?" Kagome asked him. "Stop staring!"  
  
Sota continued to smirk.  
  
"Mom! Sota won't stop staring at me!" Kagome yelled, glaring at her little brother.  
  
"Sota, stop staring at your sister," Mrs. Higurashi said, as she moved around the kitchen, taking things out of the dishwasher and putting them away.  
  
Sota smirked and kept staring. "Do I have something on my face or something?" Kagome yelled.  
  
Sota just smirked. Kagome shook her head and muttered, "Boys are so weird!" and pushed her chair away from the table and dumping the rest of her cereal in the compost. "I don't think I'm hungry any more."  
  
Kagome ran back up stairs to her room and grabbed her book back, glancing at the clock again. 8:43. 'I better get going!' Kagome ran back down stairs and yelled, "Bye mom! Bye Grampa! Bye Twerp! (A/N: she's means Sota)"  
  
"Wait! Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled, running after her daughter. "Don't make any plans for tonight, dear, we're going out for supper!"  
  
"Yeah, ok!" Kagome yelled, not looking back. She opened the door to her pink Mustang and got in. she started her car and drove off.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi stood there and watched her daughter drive off, a mischievous smile playing across her lips. "Tonight, she'll find out." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha sat down at a desk and groaned. He was so tired. He hadn't got any sleep that night. He was trying to figure out what Sesshomaru and Mrs. Higurashi were talking about. He had lay in bed 'til about 4:30 thinking.  
  
Someone sat down next to him. Inuyasha looked up to see it was Kagome. "What?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't answer. Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome..."  
  
"What?" Kagome whispered without looking at him.  
  
"I..." Inuyasha mumbled. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked down at her books on her desk, tears forming in her eyes again. "I know..."  
  
"Hey dude! What's up?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Miroku walking towards him. Great, of course Miroku would have to interrupt his and Kagome's conversation; this was one of the only ones when they didn't yell at each other. Miroku sat down on next to Inuyasha. (A/N: Miroku sits down on his right; Kagome's on his left and Miroku's on his right.)  
  
"Nothin' much, I'm just really tired, what 'bout you?" Inuyasha asked yawning.  
  
"Nothin' really, but I've been totally happy, me and Sango are going to the movies tonight, wanna come?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Can't, Fluffy said not to make any plans cuz we're going out for supper," Inuyasha groaned again. "I don't know why, we never go out." Inuyasha thought for a moment. "It probably has something to do with fathers will again. Great, I'll have to act all proper and fancy, I hate that." Inuyasha frowned.  
  
"Too bad, Sango and I are going to see 'Van Helsing'" Miroku grinned at the look on Inuyasha's face; pure envy.  
  
"Wha'... no fair, I'll be stuck with Fluffy and two weirdos while you get to see 'Van Helsing'!" Inuyasha grumbled. (A/N: I don't own 'Van Helsing' and I haven't seen it, have any of you? I wanna see it...)  
  
Miroku turned away from Inuyasha when Sango sat down in front of him and started talking to her.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "Yeah?"  
  
"Did you say Sesshomaru said not to make any plans because you're going out for supper tonight?" Kagome asked in that same quiet voice, still not looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
"My mom said the same thing..." Kagome trailed off. "You don't think..."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her. "...That we're going out together?"  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome looked up at him, her face showed no emotion.  
  
"I donno, maybe..." Inuyasha's golden orbs stared into Kagome's brown ones. They seemed to be sort of lost in each others eyes before the teacher, Ms. Keade, came in and told the class to be quiet. They looked away, blushing. 'That was almost like when...' Kagome thought, tears welling up in her eyes yet again. Kagome shook her head. 'Why am being so moody? And why do I keep crying?'  
  
Lunch Time  
  
This time, Miroku was late. Lunch had started 15 minutes ago and Inuyasha had been sitting there for about 10 minutes. Lunch was only an hour long, where was Miroku? Sango wasn't anywhere either.  
  
'They're probably together somewhere doing something I don't wanna know,' Inuyasha thought smirking.  
  
"Can I sit here? My friends are mad at me for some reason so they won't let me sit at my own table and everywhere else is full," a quiet voice asked.  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome standing there holding her tray. "Uh... I guess yeah." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome sat down on the opposite side of the table. (A/N: the tables aren't that big in public schools are they? Well they're not in this one. I may have said this already but I don't go to a public school, well, for grade 7 I am but it'll be my first time).  
  
They were both silent for a moment before Inuyasha asked, "Why are your friends mad at you?"  
  
Kagome but down her sandwich. "Because they saw me talking to you and I wasn't yelling."  
  
"Wha'? That's pretty stupid!" Inuyasha gaped.  
  
Kagome sighed, "I know. Anyway," Kagome said, picking up her sandwich again, "Where're Miroku and Sango?"  
  
"Um, I donno actually, but they're probably together," Inuyasha smirked again.  
  
"Perv!" Kagome giggled.  
  
'I'm actually having a conversation with her again without yelling, and I like it!' Inuyasha thought. 'Amazing!' "Well, they probably are!" Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
They were quiet again, sort of enjoying each others presence. 'Again, this is almost like before!' Kagome thought, smiling slightly.  
  
"What're you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked, seeing her grin.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Nuh-uh!" Kagome giggled. This was exactly like before.  
  
"Come on, please?" Inuyasha said, giving her the dreaded puppy dog eyes. He knew that was her weak spot.  
  
"I guess..." Kagome gave in, still smiling. "I was thinking about... about when we were going ou-"  
  
"Stop." Inuyasha said menacingly. "Just shut up."  
  
"What's your problem?" Kagome asked, the smile that had lit up her face now gone. "Why do you get so touchy when someone starts talking about when we went out?"  
  
Inuyasha winced and stood up. "I said 'shut up'!"  
  
"Why? You can't tell me what to do," Kagome said standing up as well.  
  
Inuyasha growled. "Never say those words again, do you hear me? Never say them again in my presence."  
  
"I'll say what I want when I want."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes flashed.  
  
Kagome walked over to him and whispered in one of his little doggy ears, "We went out. We went out. We went out." She chanted, softly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes glassed over. "Shut up, bitch." He put emphasis on 'bitch'.  
  
"Why should I, bastard?" Kagome whispered dangerously.  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Inuyasha bellowed.  
  
The whole cafeteria went silent. Every eye turned towards him and Kagome.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE YOU ANYMORE! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BEING SWEET TO ME ONE MINUTE AND THEN YOU GET NASTY THE NEXT!" Inuyasha yelled, not caring at all that everyone was watching them.  
  
"Well, sorry, but I change because you get bitchy at me," Kagome whispered, her eyes all most black with hate.  
  
"I get bitchy because you say something that I can't stand..." Inuyasha said in an overly calm voice.  
  
"Well you'll just have to stand it because I'm gonna talk about whatever I want when I want," and with that, Kagome spit in Inuyasha's face and walked away.  
  
Inuyasha stood there stunned. No one had ever spit in his face before. He knew Kagome did that to people that she hated with all of her heart and he couldn't believe she hated him that much.  
  
"Blech!" Inuyasha cried, wiping his face with his sleeve, "that's disgusting!"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. "SHUT UP!" Inuyasha yelled at them all before he ran after Kagome yelling, "GET BACK HERE HIGURASHI!"  
  
Inuyasha burst through the cafeteria doors and ran after Kagome who was headed for the girls' washroom.  
  
"I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU HIGURASHI!" Inuyasha yelled, running after her.  
  
Kagome heard his foot steps coming closer so she started running as well.  
  
'Thank god I'm the best on the track team!' Kagome thought desperately. 'I have to get away! I can't let him see the tears in my eyes!'  
  
Kagome tore around a corner and into the girls' bathroom. 'He wouldn't dare coming in here after me!'  
  
But she was wrong. Inuyasha bashed the door open, almost taking it off its hinges. "GET BACK OUT HERE KAGOME AND APOLOGISE TO ME! OR YOU'LL REGRET YOU EVER CROSSED ME! YOU'VE SEEN THE PRANKS I DO!"  
  
"JUST STOP IT! ALRIGHT? I CAN'T STAND YOU!" Kagome hissed.  
  
"NEVER SPIT IN MY FACE AGAIN, HIGURASHI, DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"YOU SEEM TO HAVE A LOT OF THINGS I CAN AND CAN'T DO BUT I CAN DO WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE!" Kagome yelled back.  
  
"NOT IF IT HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH ME, YOU CAN'T!" Inuyasha stated to advance on Kagome.  
  
"You're not going to r-rape me are y-you...?" Kagome shivered as she stood in the corner of the bathroom.  
  
"You're disgusting! I would never do that!" Inuyasha looked surprised and disgusted at the same time.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her voice suddenly very sweet and her eyes full of mischief as if she'd gotten an idea.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, still advancing on her.  
  
Inuyasha was now very close to Kagome, about two feet away from her. All of a sudden, Kagome pulled Inuyasha towards her and pressed his mouth against hers. Inuyasha didn't know what to do so he responded, thinking maybe this was her way of saying sorry for what happened all those years ago. Kagome and Inuyasha stood there kissing for about 30 seconds before Inuyasha pulled away.  
  
"Kagome... what... what was that for?" Inuyasha asked, breathing heavily from their immense kissing.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you like that?" Kagome asked, grinning.  
  
"I, er, I donno, I guess..." Inuyasha mumbled, now sure she didn't hate him at all.  
  
"Inuyasha, come here..." Kagome said, pulling his ear towards her mouth and whispering, "I hate you!"  
  
"Wha'... what?" Inuyasha sputtered, pulling back. "But, what about that kiss...?"  
  
"That kiss was to see what your true feelings were towards me and to hopefully get you to hate me," Kagome explained, grinning so sweetly it made Inuyasha sick to look at her so he turned away which made Kagome think he was hurt.  
  
"O-o-o-h, have I hurt the puppy's feelings?" Kagome cooed, not at all sounding concerned.  
  
"No, but your plan to make me hate has worked!" Inuyasha yelled. "CONGRATULATIONS, HIGURASHI, YOU'VE MADE ME NEVER WANT TO LIKE YOU AGAIN, AT ALL! THIS IS THE LAST TIME WE SPEAK, GOT IT? AND IF YOUR LITTLE BITCHES YOU CALL 'FRIENDS' EVER DUMP YOU, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" Inuyasha strode out of the girls bathroom, kicking the fallen down door, and walking right into the V.P..  
  
Luckily Ms. Hadishi didn't hear what Inuyasha and Kagome were yelling, just that they were yelling. "MR. TANKOFLO!" she yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE GIRLS' BATHROOM?"  
  
"I came to kick Higurashi's ass, Ms. Hadishi," Inuyasha said calmly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL! 'TIL 4:30!" Inuyasha groaned and Ms. Hadishi turned to Kagome. "AND YOU TOO! BOTH OF YOU! AGAIN! YOU GET DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL, TOO MS. HIGURASHI! SAME TIME, SAME PLACE! NOW, CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" And with that done and said, Ms. Hadishi left the pair to clean up their mess.  
  
4:48 Inuyasha's House  
  
"I'm home!" Inuyasha mumbled, kicking off his shoes.  
  
"Good!" Sesshomaru said, walking into the hall. "Go take a shower and get dressed up! Tonight is very important!"  
  
"Fluffy, I really don't want to go to this meeting if it's about fathers will, please can't I just stay home? It probably has nothing to do with me." Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"Nope! You're coming, if you don't come there's no point that I go, it has everything to do about you," Sesshomaru said, clapping his hands. "Now, go! Show! Get ready! We leave at 5:15! Dinner starts at 5:30 and we can't be late!" Sesshomaru ushered his brother up the stairs.  
  
Same Time, Kagome's Place  
  
Kagome trudged in and slipped her shoes off.  
  
"Hi sis, you got detention again, didn't you?" Sota grinned, walking over to his sister.  
  
"Hi Sota. Good day? Yeah, me too," Kagome mumbled, walking up the stairs not taking any notice of what Sota had actually said.  
  
"Hey, uh, sis, are you ok?" Sota asked, confused. Why wasn't she pounding him for what he had just said?  
  
"Kagome! Go get ready for dinner! We leave in about half an hour! And wear a dress of something nice!" Mrs. Higurashi said, walking past Sota and going into the living room. "You too, Sota."  
  
"You want me to wear a dress?" Sota asked, laughing.  
  
"Oh, Sota. You know what I mean!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed. "Get! Go get ready!"  
  
"Ok, ok..." Sota grumbled, running up the stairs after his sister.  
  
5:13  
  
"KAGOME! ARE YOU READY TO GO YET?" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from down stairs.  
  
"COMING!" Kagome yelled back. "I JUST HAVE TO PUT IN ANOTHER EARING!"  
  
"OK, BUT HURRY UP!" Mrs. Higurashi was standing by the door with Sota.  
  
She was wearing a white dress with straps about two inches thick. It was tight around the hip area and got wider at the thigh area; and she had an off white cardigan over it and she was wearing white heels. Sota was wearing a little black suit, with a black bow tie and dress shoes.  
  
"I'm ready!" Kagome called, starting her descend down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, Kaggy! You look beautiful!" Mrs. Higurashi giggled. And Kagome did.  
  
She was wearing a medium/dark blue dress with spaghetti straps. Her dress was tight from the chest to a bit after the hip area and then was a bit wider all the way down to her ankles. Her shoes were dark blue strappy heels. She had dark blue eye shadow on, and light blue dangly earrings. Her lips were shiny with gloss and her cheeks were a little pink. Her hair was down with a few soft curls and seemed to sparkle a bit.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome smiled. "Now will you tell me why we're going out for supper?"  
  
"No, it's a surprise, dear," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. "Now, let's go!" she turned and opened the door, letting her children go before her. She locked the door and followed Kagome and Sota to the car. They all climbed into Higurashi's light blue Volvo and drove off.  
  
(A/N: Mrs. Higurashi did turn on the car and they put on their seat belts but do I really need to say it? They wouldn't have left if she didn't!)  
  
Inuyasha's House, Same Time  
  
"I'm ready Fluffy, are you?" Inuyasha yelled, sitting down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Almost! I can't find father's will though!" Sesshomaru yelled from his room.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie and black dress shoes. (A/N: I almost forgot to out shoes! Then it would sound like he was wearing a dress! That would be scary...) His hair was combed back felt very silky.  
  
"Found it!" Sesshomaru yelled, jumping down the stairs. "Come on, little brother! I can't wait all day for you!" Sesshomaru added making it sound like it was Inuyasha's fault they were late.  
  
"Wha'?" Inuyasha sputtered as he ran after his elder bro. "Yo, Fluffy, I think there's a misunderstanding here. I was the one waiting for you, not the other way around!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just put the blame on me like you always do," Sesshomaru grumbled, climbing in the car.  
  
Inuyasha got in the passenger side. "Fluffy, you always put the blame on me!"  
  
"Stop calling me 'Fluffy' and I do not!" Sesshomaru said, putting on his seat belt and starting the car.  
  
"I'm not gonna stop calling you 'Fluffy' if I want and you do too!" Inuyasha said, putting his seat belt on as well.  
  
"Do not!" Sesshomaru retorted.  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Oh, stop this nonsense! It doesn't matter if you put the blame on me, I'm used to it!" Sesshomaru grumbled, as they drove down the street.  
  
"Uh!" Inuyasha shut up. I he knew he was never going to win, Sesshomaru always did and his brain was hurting from trying to figure out his older brother; he was just too confusing!  
  
They drove down town, passing shops and shopper. Finally, about ten minutes later, they stopped at a Chinese restaurant.  
  
"Why're we going to a Chinese restaurant?" Inuyasha asked. "Why not some place else?"  
  
"Because we agreed to meet here for dinner, not please, little brother, act nice, d'you hear? No jokes," Sesshomaru said as he parked the car and got out.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ok," Inuyasha mumbled. "No jokes, got it."  
  
They got out and Sesshomaru locked the car. "Ah, I see they're already here, good."  
  
"Who's here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The Higurashis," Sesshomaru said, grinning his evil grin.  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks. "THE HIGURASHIS? I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!"  
  
"Oh, yes you are, little bro, you are," Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him inside.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Restaurant  
  
"Mama, please tell me why we're here!" Kagome pleaded.  
  
"No, Kagome, how many times to I have to tell you? You've asked me that at least ten times by now and my answer is still going to be the same: 'no'," Mrs. Higurashi said, exasperatedly. "You'll find out in a couple minutes, just wait! You need to practice you patients, girl!"  
  
"Mom, I wanna know too!" Sota said. "Will you tell me?"  
  
"That's no fair! It's not even about him! And you'll tell him but not me?" Kagome cried.  
  
"I did not say I was going to tell him, Kagome, and Sota," Mrs. Higurashi said, "no, you'll find out when your sister does."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"NO!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.  
  
"Ha!" Kagome stuck out her tongue at her little brother. "You have to wait too!"  
  
"Shut up!" Sota grumbled.  
  
"Would you two act your age?" Mrs. Higurashi cried. "I'm tired of your bickering and we need to make a good impression!"  
  
"Fine!" Kagome and Sota said in unison, both slumping in their chairs.  
  
"And don't slump!" Mrs. Higurashi added. "Fine!" Kagome and Sota repeated, sitting up.  
  
"When are they going to be here?" Mrs. Higurashi looked towards the door. "Oh! There they are!" she sat up straighter and smiled.  
  
"Great! Now I get to find out what's going on!" Kagome turned in her seat.  
  
"Me too!" Sota cried, happily.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. "M-mom? What is Inuyasha doing here? Are you sure they're the people we're meeting?"  
  
"Yes, it's them!" Mrs. Higurashi stood up and waved Sesshomaru.  
  
"But mom!" Kagome cried. "I hate Inuyasha!"  
  
"Oh, that's nice to hear dear," Mrs. Higurashi said, not taking any notice of what Kagome had actually said. (A/N: hee hee! Like Daughter, like mother!) "Over here Sesshomaru!"  
  
"AAARRGGHH!" Kagome glared at her mothers back.  
  
Over to Inu and Fluffy  
  
"No!," Inuyasha argued. "I'm not spending a whole meal with them!"  
  
"Yes you are, little bro. Now, come with me or you'll regret it when we get home!" Sesshomaru warned, straightening his suit jacket and waving back to Mrs. Higurashi. "There, they are, come on!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha weaved their way through the tables until they got the Higurashi table.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Higurashi, wonderful to see you again!" Sesshomaru greeted Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Sesshomaru, and please, call me Sonja," Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded and sat down next to Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Do you have it?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, anxiously.  
  
"Yes, here it is, Sonja. And see for yourself, what I said is true," Sesshomaru passed Mrs. Higurashi a folded piece of paper.  
  
"Sesshomaru I never doubted it for a minute, Inutaisho and I made plans for it a long, long time ago," Mrs. Higurashi took the piece of paper. "But I'll look anyway, just to see it in writing." She added, smiling.  
  
"Would anybody mind telling me what's going on?" Inuyasha asked, standing there watching his elder brother and Mrs. Higurashi talk like old friends, just as they had on the phone.  
  
"And me too?" Kagome added. Inuyasha and Kagome glanced at each other.  
  
"Ok, but Inuyasha why don't you sit down first and then we'll tell," Mrs. Higurashi smiled and Inuyasha looked around at the table. The only empty chair left was next to Kagome and it seemed to be very close to her chair.  
  
"I'm not sitting there." Inuyasha said, bluntly. Mrs. Higurashi's smile disappeared.  
  
"Little brother, yes you are and if you want to know what this is all about I suggest you sit," Sesshomaru glared at his brother and Inuyasha glared back. Inuyasha walked over to the empty chair, moved as far away from Kagome as he could and sat down, slumped.  
  
"Sit up, little bro, or we won't tell," Sesshomaru grinned. He was having fun ordering around his brother. (A/N: kinda mean, huh? But that Sessy for ya! Mean and evil. But we still love you Fluffy!)  
  
Inuyasha sat up and glared at his brother, "Well, are you gonna tell us?"  
  
"I guess," Sesshomaru sighed. "Would you like to do the honors Sonja, or shall I?"  
  
"I, well," Mrs. Higurashi blushed. "I would kind of like to tell them, it's so exciting!"  
  
"Ok," Sesshomaru turned to look at Inuyasha. 'I can't wait to see the look on his face when he hears!' Sesshomaru thought, smirking.  
  
"Ahem," Mrs. Higurashi cleared her throat and sat up straighter in her chair. "Inuyasha and Kagome," she looked at each of the as she said their name, "You two are – are..." Mrs. Higurashi took a Kleenex from her purse and blew her nose; happy tears were running down her face. "You two are betrothed!"  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha and Kagome both yelled, standing up. "BETROTHED??????"  
  
"Yes!" Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling. "Aren't you happy?"  
  
Kagome just couldn't swipe that happy smile off her mothers face, she looked so happy! 'I can do this!' Kagome thought, panicking. 'Just lie!' "Y- yes, mama, we're very happy!" Kagome said, a fake smile on her lips.  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome incredulously. "W-we – we are?"  
  
"Yes! Of course!" Kagome stepped on Inuyasha's foot.  
  
"Ouch!" Inuyasha cried in pain. "Uh, y-yeah, 'course we're happy!"  
  
"I knew it!" Mrs. Higurashi cried grabbing Sesshomaru and unexpectedly hugging him. "I knew it! We made a perfect couple, me and Inutaisho! We did it!"  
  
"Er, yes you did, Sonja, but would you mind, er, letting go of me?" Sesshomaru asked, looking a little panicked.  
  
"What? Oh, yes, sorry," Mrs. Higurashi blushed letting go of Sesshomaru.  
  
"Can I speak to you for a second?" Inuyasha asked Kagome pushing her away from the table and through a door with beads. (A/N: oh and I don't own Freaky Friday! But it is an awesome movie...)  
  
Once they were out of ear shot from the others Kagome stopped and turned around. "I thought we were never going to speak again?"  
  
"Forget that, why did you say we were happy 'bout it?" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"I-," Kagome sighed. "I just couldn't take that happy smile off my mothers face."  
  
"So we have to suffer instead? We could have gotten out of this shit hole!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha you know as much as I do that they would never let us out of this 'shit hole', it was in your fathers will, Inuyasha, they're not about to disobey the dead's wishes," Kagome said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha, we'll get out of this some way!" Kagome yelled all of a sudden.  
  
"Ok, ok! I heard you! You don't need to yell!" Inuyasha flattened his dog ears to his head from the noise. (A/N: aren't his doggy ears so cute?) "How are we gonna do it though?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW?" Kagome screamed; her temper had reached its point. "WHY DON'T YOU FIGURE SOMETHING OUT FOR ONCE!"  
  
"WHAT'S YOU PROBLEM? WHY DO YOU JUST START SCREAMING ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
Kagome looked like she would kill any second. "BECAUSE OF YO-!"  
  
"Cookie?" said a quiet Chinese voice next to them. They turned to see a little old Chinese woman standing next to them holding a tray with two fortune cookies on it.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Cookie?" the little old woman asked again.  
  
"Now's not the best time, but thanks anyway!" Kagome said in a fake happy voice.  
  
"Now good time!" the little old lady said, smiling. (A/N: ok, I don't know Chinese so just pretend she's speaking Chinese, ok? good.) The old lady started speaking Chinese and pointing back and forth from Inuyasha to Kagome.  
  
"Ok! Ok! We'll take them!" Kagome grumbled, gabbing one for her self. The old lady smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked. "Get away from me, you old hag!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Just take the damn cookie!"  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha mumbled. "I knew that."  
  
The old lady bowed and left them alone. Kagome sighed again. "Ok Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome and started running away. "Inuyasha! Come back here!" Kagome tried to run after him but since she was wearing a dress and Inuyasha had demon powers Inuyasha was faster. "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha ducked Inuyasha a little coat closet and tried to hide in the coats but Kagome found him.  
  
"Inuyasha, what're you doing?? Kagome asked, pushing the coats away from him so she could see him better.  
  
"Nothing," Inuyasha mumbled, pulling out his fortune cookie. "Let's break 'em at the same time, wanna?"  
  
"Ok," Kagome said, opening the package and pulling out the cookie. "On three."  
  
"One," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Three."  
  
They broke open their cookies and pulled out the fortune.  
  
(A/N: I don't remember what the fortune says so just pretend that they say whatever it is. Ok? Good.)  
  
BOOM!  
  
The closet door slammed shut and Kagome was thrown forward at Inuyasha. "AAAAH!" Kagome screamed as she flew towards her future husband.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Inuyasha, maybe out of instinct, wrapped his arms around Kagome. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."  
  
BOOM!  
  
Everything shook again. "You'll...you'll protect me?" Kagome asked, incredulously.  
  
"I – I meant, 'I think it's an earthquake!'" Inuyasha tried to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Uh huh," Kagome smirked. "Right!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"It's true!" Inuyasha cried.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
They waited for the next crash but nothing came. "I think it's over," Inuyasha said, letting go of Kagome.  
  
She stood up and smoothed her dress. "Let me guess, that means....?"  
  
Inuyasha grinned. "Does this remind you of anything? Being in a closet? Alone?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment before grinning. "You perv! But yes I remember; it was the first time we met."  
  
"Uh huh, at Miroku's birthday party." Inuyasha smirked. "It would have to be his, not many people have Ten Minutes of Heaven at their birthday party, do they?"  
  
"No, your right," Kagome giggled. "He was trying to get Sango in the closet with him, and it worked of course."  
  
"Yeah, and he got us in..." Inuyasha mumbled, blushing. "Mmmm..." Kagome looked at the floor. "I know, that was where..."  
  
"...I asked you out for the first time," Inuyasha finished.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said slowly, a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"What?" Kagome looked up.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment before saying, "Never mind, let's go back and see if the others are all right."  
  
Kagome looked at his suspiciously for a moment before she opened the closet door and stepped out, Inuyasha following. When they stepped into the dinning room they were surprised. Everything was normal! No one looked like an earthquake had even crossed their minds let alone happened. They were quiet until they reached their table.  
  
"Did you feel that earthquake?" Kagome asked, sitting down.  
  
"What earthquake?" Sota asked, looking confused.  
  
"The one that just happened, stupid," Kagome said, swatting Sota's head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Kagome don't hit your brother, he's right, what earthquake?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.  
  
"Um, didn't you feel it?" Kagome asked, nervously.  
  
"No," Sesshomaru said. "There wasn't an earthquake."  
  
"Yes there was!" Inuyasha argued. "It shook the entire building!"  
  
"Little brother, how many times do I have to tell you not to talk nonsense?" Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"But it's true!" Kagome cried.  
  
"No it's not Kagome, now sit down!" Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter.  
  
Sighing, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Hey look, Kagome! There's that little old lady!" Inuyasha pointed towards the old lady that was talking to a younger Chinese woman.  
  
Kagome looked where Inuyasha was pointing and gasped. The old lady was smirking at them!  
  
"She did something!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I hope it's not something bad..." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"Me too..." Kagome said quietly.  
  
TBC... (To Be Continued)  
  
Well, there it is! Whew! That was long! My fingers hurt now... anyway, I hope you liked it! The next chapter won't be as long I don't think, cuz this one's 12 pages! Well, only 11 pages were of the story, the 1st page was just of review replies! Well, now the secret's out! They did date for a while and Inuyasha doesn't like to talk about it. But, you still don't know why they broke up. Anyway, next chapter they're gonna switch bodies!  
  
Review!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	6. Authors Note

Hi! Ok, I donno if I'm gonna be able to put up another chapter before the 26th and if I don't, I don't think I'll be able to put up another chapter until after August the 24th cuz I'm goin' to Germany! But I'm going by myself so I'm kinda scared cuz I gotta change planes and I'm not good at changing planes even with my parents... oh well... anyway, in Germany I might be able to get on here, (I Hope) so if I can I'll update. Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I've got another story coming, it's called, 'The Princess of Demons'.  
  
Here's the full summary (well actually it's like a lil part of the story but anyway):  
  
Inuyasha stopped running at Kagura and turned to Naraku. "The what?" he asked. "You've got the most powerful what?"  
  
Naraku smirked. "The Princess of Demons."  
  
Miroku gasped. "You can't! They never help anyone!"  
  
Naraku continued to smirk.  
  
"I didn't know she was back," Kagura looked surprised.  
  
"Well..." said a mysterious voice from the fog. "I am..."  
  
there ya go! I think I'll get the 1st chap up b4 I go.  
  
L8r!  
  
Midnight Smile 


	7. Chap 6 Swiched Bodies

**Author's Note: hi ya'll! I know, I know, I haven't updated on this story in a long time but it's because I went to Germany and then school started! Anywayz, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here're my replies...**

**Fiery Demon Fox: thanks for reviewing! And of course I like seeing reviews from you! I like seeing reviews from EVERYBODY!**

**Seproth: How was Sessy out of character? Well, actually, you're right. I know he was. But this is my story so he'll be how I want him to be! looks over at Sesshomaru Right? Sesshomaru glares at me right. **

**KITTY: 'course people like you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Unseen Jade Eyed Wolf: thanks for reviewing! I'll read you new chapter as soon as I can. Which may not be too soon cuz I've got a lot of homework! **

**Oreo 911: hey cartwheel! Wasssssup?! Sorry, I just couldn't resist! Glad ya like the chapter! I'd beat ya if ya didn't of course... JUST KIDDING! Hey! Your birthday was last Saturday! Yay for you! Happy Birthday Meea! Yes I know yer birthday was on the week end; that was fun!**

**C'fay: thanks! Don't worry, I won't make it R rating! I don't think I'll be writing many of those (if any).**

**Nuria: you have a cousin who lives in Germany?! Cool, where?! I went to Hammelburg. Is one of your parents from Germany? Send me an email, we could talk!**

**Remix-69er: Yeah, lil' ol' Inu loves Kagome for sure... and of course she loves him! Oops! Did I just give away part of my story? Well they do love each other in general so... yeah... anywayz, thanks for reviewing!**

**Black-Rouge-Dapura: when I read your review it just makes me laugh! It sounds cute it's self! Thank you!**

**Oh, and I don't know if I mentioned it but the evening they were at the Chinese restaurant was a Friday evening, k? Got it? Good.**

**Last Time:**

Sighing, Inuyasha and Kagome sat down.

Inuyasha looked around. "Hey look, Kagome! There's that little old lady!" Inuyasha pointed towards the old lady that was talking to a younger Chinese woman.

Kagome looked where Inuyasha was pointing and gasped. The old lady was smirking at them!

"She did something!" Kagome cried.

"I hope it's not something bad..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Me too..." Kagome said quietly.

After dinner everyone had gone home and to bed. It was 10:24 am and Inuyasha was just waking up. He sat up and opened his eyes.

'What the-?' Inuyasha rubbed his eyes; surely this wasn't real. 'Where am I?'

Inuyasha looked around the room he was in again. Instead of seeing blue walls he saw light pink. And instead of a completely messy room he could see the floor, clear of clothes, magazines and other things that usually littered his floor.

"Where the hell am I?" Inuyasha cried. "This isn't my room? This looks like Kagome's room!"

'Maybe we came here last night and I fell asleep on her bed, but, no... that didn't happen..." Inuyasha rolled out of bed, stood up and screamed.

"WHAT?????"

Instead of wearing the green and blue checkered boxers and gray t-shirt he had gone to bed in he was wearing pink, silk pajamas and instead of long silver hair he had shorter black hair. His claws were gone; replaced with normal long girlish nails and there were two bulges coming off his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL?????" Inuyasha fell over. "My hair! Why's it black? And my claws? Where'd they go? What's with this pink nail polish? And my chest? It looks like I have... on my god, I have breasts... And pink PJs? Why the hell am I wearing pink PJ-?"

Inuyasha stopped. 'My voice! What happened to my voice?'

Inuyasha got up and walked over to the full length mirror on the closet door.

"WHAT THE HELL?????" Inuyasha yelled. "I"M KAGOME!!!!!!"

The door to his, er, _her _room opened and Mrs. Higurashi ran in. "Kagome! What's wrong?"

Inuyasha stared at her. "What happened? Why am I like this?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed nervously. "Like what, honey? You don't look any different to me."

Then something clicked in his head. Mrs. Higurashi didn't know he was now Kagome. Ok, he'd just have to tell her. "Mrs. Higurashi, listen-."

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Kagome's mother asked. "Are you sure you feel ok, honey?"

"No, you don't understand-."

RING!!!!!

"What was that?" Inuyasha, well, Kagome really, looked around the room. "Do I have a phone?"

(A/N: this is gonna get confusing so I'll just say Inuyasha for when Inuyasha's saying something (yes, I know he's in Kagome's body) and Kagome for when she says something. I Hope that will make it less confusing!)

"Yes, Kagome, you do. You've had one for about a year now." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. This was getting annoying.

RING!!!!!

"Are you gonna answer it?" she asked.

"What?!" Inuyasha jumped. "Oh yeah, I guess."

"Ok, I'm gonna go make you some pancakes ok?" Mrs. Higurashi walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for an answer

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's desk and picked up the light blue cordless phone and pressed 'talk'.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Hello? Inuyasha?" said a low voice that Inuyasha recognized as his own.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha cried.

"I suppose I could say that except I LOOK LIKE YOU!!!!!" Kagome yelled through the phone.

"Whoa! Don't take it out on me!" Inuyasha cried. "It's not my fault this happened! I thought I went to sleep in my own bed, not yours!"

"You _did_, Inuyasha you just didn't wake up in your own bed."

"Well I don't want to look like you!" Inuyasha cried.

"And what? I want to look like you?" Kagome asked, incredulously. "Are you insane?"

"I never said you wanted to look like me," Inuyasha snarled. (A/N: Kagome never snarls... but I guess since Inuyasha is in her body she's gonna 'til he's out!)

Kagome sighed. "Come over to your house, _now_, ok? Sesshomaru left a while ago and left a note for you on the table."

"You want me to come over to see the note?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "Why don't you just read it to me now?"

"NO!" Kagome cried. She was so frustrated! "Come over so we can try to figure out what happened!"

"But we know what happened! We switched bodies!"

Kagome groaned. "WHY do you have to be so PIG HEADED IN A TIME LIKE THIS?????"

"Watch it!" Inuyasha growled.

"You're the one who has to watch it! I'm the one with claws now, Inuyasha!" Kagome warned, smirking.

"What?!" Inuyasha cried. "Oh man! You have my claws!"

"Yes, Inuyasha, I'm a half demon now and you're just human. Kagome smirked.

"Yeah but you wouldn't want to hurt your own body now would you?" Inuyasha asked, a smirk forming on, well, _her_ face.

"Hmm... so maybe you're right. But still; looks like it's the new moon no!" Kagome grinned. Only she, Sango and Miroku knew about the new moon thing. They only knew because Inuyasha _made_ them swear to secrecy.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, sorry." Kagome paused. "NOT!"

"You bitch!"

"Bastard!

"Bitch!"

"Ok whatever Inuyasha, just get over here!" and Kagome hung up.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha slammed the phone down on its holder and turned around and groaned. "Now I have to get dressed!" then he paused. "Hey, if I'm Kagome then..." a pervertish smirk appeared on his face. "When I have a shower I can look at her body... Wait a second! That's a Miroku thought and if I can see hers... she'll be able to see mine."

Inuyasha sat down on Kagomes bed. "Oh crap."

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs. "BREAKFAST!"

**TBC...**

**Ok, I know it's not that long but I wanted to get a chapter up since I know I haven't updated in a LONG time (sorry!). Anyway, at least I updated, right? Right. LOL... I'll update as soon as I can! Don't forget to review or I won't update!**

**Midnight Smile**


	8. Chap 7 Flashbacks Help Memories

**Authors Note: ok, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't hurt me! Ducks from flying objects I said I was sorry!!!!!!! It's just that I've had a lot of homework lately and my mom took away my time on the computer at home (did I already tell you that I have a limited time on the computer? Yeah, 5 hours a week. :( annoying mother… I only have ½ an hour at home now!!!!! Can you believe it????) because I've been going to the library after school pretty much everyday I can!!!!!! And at the library you can't save anything…. But I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY THAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SUCH A LONG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I really am… :) anyway, I won't put any review replies and get straight to the story, k? And I'll TRY to update more!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: **and yes, I KNOW that I keep forgetting to put this but like I said, I KNOW I don't own Inuyasha, ok? I DON"T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO YA CAN"T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, I think you all get it now…… moving on……

**Last Time: **

Inuyasha sat down on Kagomes bed. "Oh crap."

"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from downstairs. "BREAKFAST!"

**Chapter Seven:** WHY did we switch bodies???????

Inuyasha jumped up. Ok, getting dressed. This was going to be hard, he didn't know how to put on a bra and girls' clothes would feel weird, wouldn't they? Well, maybe not since he was a girl right now. But still, it was going to be really strange.

He walked over the closet and opened it. Unlike his closet home, it was all neat and tidy, no clothes were lying crumpled on the floor (there were shoes in neat rows instead), everything was hung up, and it was even color coded!

'Holey shit, man, I had no idea what neat freak she's become. She used to be a bit messier…' he thought, sifting through the clothes. Now, what did Kagome look hott in? Those short skirts she always wore and those tight tank-tops. Ok, he'd wear a black skirt and a hot pink top.

(A/N: ok, I know this is sounding weird and all, but he has to try and act like a girl now, he is one of 'em now… well, sort of… but Kagome's going to have to try to act like a guy too. And if anyone's wondering why Inuyasha was trying to think of what Kagome looked hot in, it's kind of obvious isn't it? He _does_ still like her after all!)

Inuyasha grabbed them off their hangers and threw them on the bed. Now for a bra. Maybe he just wouldn't wear one… nah, he'd try.

'Ok, they weren't in the closet so they must be in this dresser here,' he though, walking over to the dresser and opening the top drawer. Bingo! There were bras, panties and other undergarments in it. He grabbed a peach colored one. Ok now he had to actually put the clothes _on_ himself.

Grumbling, he slowly unbuttoned the pajama top. He had opened it half way when he stopped. Should he look? Or shouldn't he? Kagome would kill him if she found out he had looked at her, but then again, how would she know? He was just about to lift up the shirt when the door opened again.

"Kagome? Did you not hear me? Your breakfast is ready! It's getting cold!" Mrs. Higurashi said, as she opened the door. She then realized that Kagome (or Inuyasha I guess) was getting dressed so she closed the door saying, "Sorry, dear, just come downstairs when you're dressed."

Inuyasha thought quickly. The bra wasn't gonna go on easily, and the body he was in was a girl and so was Mrs. Higurashi so Kagome probably wouldn't mind if her own mother saw her so her said, "Wait! Mrs. Higur – I mean, mother, would you help me put this bra on? I don't remember how to. I can't remember how to get the clasp-thingy together."

He knew it sounded weird, but he was desperate here! His 'mother' walked over mumbling, "Ok…" with a weird look on her face. "But how would you forget? I mean, you started wearing one when you were ten, six years ago."

Inuyasha removed his shirt; it felt weird to be topless, with large 'lumps' (as Inuyasha was calling them) coming off his chest. Yet it also felt good in a way; when he was a male he used to go around topless all the time, at home and sometimes out around town.

Mrs. Higurashi picked up the bra, wondering why Kagome was being so open with her body, usually if she came in when Kagome was changing Kagome would yell at her and tell her to knock, but this time she had asked if her mother would help her put her bra on, how weird was that?

Mrs. Higurashi showed Inuyasha/Kagome how to put the bra together and then left, mumbling about teenage girls. Inuyasha picked up the top and put it on; that was easy. Then he pulled off the pajama pants and put the skirt on. Ok, now he was dressed.

Inuyasha opened the door to the room and walked out and down stairs, the smell of french toast wafting up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and sat down as Mrs. Higurashi put a plate of french toast in front of him.

"Yum!" was all he said as he began to drown the toast in syrup and eat it, not neatly I must add. Actually, the truth would be _completely_ un-lady like as Kagome had become. He wasn't cutting the pieces small but just shoving a load into his mouth, the 'Inuyasha style' of eating.

Mrs. Higurashi just stood there, flabbergast (A/N: ooh I like that word!!!!) at how her 'daughter' was acting.

"Ka-Kagome? Are- is, um, are you feeling alright, dear?" she mumbled as Inuyasha chomped on another piece.

"Sure! I feel great!" Inuyasha said with his mouth full, grinning widely at her.

'Gross!' Mrs. Higurashi thought, turning away so her daughter couldn't see her cringing. 'When did my daughter ever become such a pig? She's acting like a boy! What would Inuyasha think of this? If he sees that he definitely won't want to marry my daughter!'

Mrs. Higurashi turned to Sota. "Are you all packed up to go to Shōjo's sweetheart?"

"Yup!" Sota said, jumping up from his chair and running upstairs calling back, "Me and Shōjo are gonna build a fort in the woods behind his house!"

"That's great dear, go get your bag and we'll go over now. Kagome, I'm taking your brother over to his friends. I don't know what your plans are, but before you leave the house wash your face, please," Mrs. Higurashi added to who she thought was Kagome.

"Hmmph!" Inuyasha grunted, swallowing some food. "I'm gonna go over to Kag – I mean, I'm going to go over to _Inuyasha's_ house when I'm finished breakfast."

"Ok, _definitely _wash your face then, dear!" Mrs. Higurashi called, walking out of the kitchen shaking her head. 'It's a good thing I only have one teenage daughter, I can't even figure her out let alone two or three!' She thought, putting on her shoes and picking up her keys and purse. It was too warm to need a jacket.

"Sota! Come on! I'm leaving!" she called up the stairs.

"Coming! Don't leave!" was Sota's answer as he ran down the stairs, lugging a huge duffel bag behind him.

"Why do you need all that?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. "You're going for one night!"

"Well, Shōjo and I want to tent in the forest too and he couldn't find his tent so I offered to bring ours!" Sota explained as he put on his sneakers. "Er, that's ok, right Mom?" he added, grinning hopefully.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "All right, I guess it is but ask next time, ok?"

"Ok."

"Right, let's go!" and he two left for Sota's friend's house.

After his 'mother' and 'brother' left, Inuyasha put his plate in the sink and ran up that stairs to Kagome's room, grabbing the phone when he was in.

"Ok… 521 6895…" Inuyasha mumbled, calling his real home.

"Hello?" said an unemotional voice.

"Hi, Sesshomaru! This is Kagome! Remember me? Inuyasha's," he tried not to choke on the word, "fiancé! Is he there? I'd kind of like to talk to him, please, if it wouldn't be too much trouble?" Inuyasha said, hoping he sounded like Kagome.

"Um, he left a few minutes ago-," Sesshomaru said.

"He did? Where'd he go?"

"To your place, soon-to-be Mrs. Takahashi!" Sesshomaru said, smirking. He had been fight the urge to say that for so long and he just couldn't keep it in him any longer.

He knew what Inuyasha and Kagome's real feelings were about the wedding arrangement. They weren't all happy like they had said they were at the dinner last night, they were furious that their parents had ever made such an arrangement without consulting them! Well, at least that's the impression he had gotten from all Inuyasha's cursing at him on the drive home that night, but maybe Inuyasha's true feeling were unknown to even him…

"Wha-wha-?! _How DARE you_!" Inuyasha cried, the anger rising up in him quickly while all the time hoping everything he was saying was like whatever Kagome said when she was mad. He knew what she _used_ to say, just a long stream of curses and screaming. But she had changed, who knew what she said now?!

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Well, tootles, Mrs. Takahashi! Hope you find you husband-to-be soon!" he said as he hung up. 'Oh, she'll be fun to tease!' he thought, grinning.

On the other line Inuyasha was staring at the phone, ready to crush it in his hands. Which he would have done, if he were in his own body that is.

"Why would Kagome come over here when I thought I was going to go there?" Inuyasha muttered, going back downstairs. "I mean, that's good because that's why I was calling but why would she come over here without telling me?"

Just when he was at the last step, the front door opened and in walked Kagome, just in Inuyasha's body.

"Eh? Who said you could just barge in like that?"

"It's my home; I can do whatever I like in it."

"It's not your home any more, remember?" Inuyasha grinned.

"OMG! Do I really look that cute when I smile?!" Kagome in Inuyasha's body cried, staring at herself.

"What?" Inuyasha gaped.

"I never knew that!" Kagome cried happily clapping her hands. But seeing as she was in Inuyashas body, with Inuyasha's voice, it looked pretty silly for a teenage boy to do that.

"Stop that! You're making me feel weird!" Inuyasha said in Kagome's voice.

"You know, Inuyasha, you have pretty good taste with what a girl likes to wear for a guy," Kagome commented, smirking at the look her words had caused.

"Wha-?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped. Then he grinned and said, "Well, I have good taste for anything!"

Kagome rolled Inuyasha's golden eyes. "Right. I was hoping this outfit that I picked for you was ok and since you've just labeled yourself as 'Mr. Good-taste' I guess I'll ask you. So? Like 'your' outfit?"

Inuyasha looked himself up and down and said, "Spin!"

Kagome rolled those awesome golden eyes again and spun. "Well?"

"Ok, I have to admit, you did a good job. That's my favorite shirt and pair of shorts ya know," Inuyasha admitted.

"I know," Kagome smiled.

"How?"

"I have a good memory."

"Huh?"

"A long time ago, you told me that this was your favorite shirt, remember?" Kagome said quietly.

"I did?" Inuyasha asked. Even though he knew that's what she was talking about, he noticed how his future fiancé had chosen not to say 'When we went out' but rather only implied that that was what she was talking about.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah… I can't remember where I got it…" Inuyasha scratched his head, thinking hard.

"Me."

"What?"

"You got it from me; I gave it to you."

"Oh, right… why?" Inuyasha's cheeks were on fire they were so red. Yet he didn't change the subject at all, just stood there feeling uncomfortable.

"No reason, I just saw it in a store and thought, 'Oh, Inuyasha would love that, and it would look so hott on him I just _have_ to get it!' So I did." Kagome grinned, seeing how uncomfortable Inuyasha was.

Suddenly, Kagome's cheeks began to turn red.

"What?" Inuyasha moved forward.

"N-nothing," Kagome stammered. "It's nothing…"

'At least I hope it is…' she thought. 'But why do I suddenly feel like I miss Inuyasha? I mean, he's right in front of me and I'm _in_ his body! I can't get much closer! What's wrong with me?!'

"Oh, ok…" Inuyasha sighed. He wished he and Kagome could be friends again, and not feel so uncomfortable whenever they really talked.

'All well,' he thought, sighing again. 'Maybe things will change…'

"What?" Kagome asked tentatively.

"Nothing."

"Tell me, I want to know!" Kagome burst out. "You always keep things to your self! You always do that! Even before you'd never really tell me anything! Why can't you just trust me for once?!"

Inuyasha stared at her. "Because of what happened last time I told you anything, you spread it around."

"I – I did not!" Kagome sputtered.

"Whatever, then how did everyone find out stuff that I told you?" Inuyasha shot back.

Kagome stared at Inuyasha. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She said flatly.

"Sure! That's one of the reasons we broke up, plus the fact that you were cheating on me!" Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, her temper starting to rise. "We broke up because you stared to ignore me one day for no reason what so ever! I hadn't done a thing!"

"Oh yeah? Maybe you should ask Hojo then, maybe he'll remember."

"Hojo? You mean my ex-boyfriend Hojo?" Kagome asked, even more confused than she had been.

"Yeah! Him!"

Kagome thought for a moment before she remembered.

"Oh my god…" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha knew that she had finally remembered what he had been talking about because Kagome only ever actually said 'oh my god' instead of 'OMG' when she was worried or surprised or anything like that.

'I completely forgot about that,' Kagome thought. 'How could I have…?'

Flashback

It was a few years ago and Kagome was standing the school yard with the then-most-popular girls in school, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi.

"So Kagome, got a boyfriend yet?" Eri, the most popular girl in school asked.

"Um, n-no," Kagome said, thinking about Inuyasha, who _was_ her boyfriend. She'd tell them but they were popular and she wanted to be and Inuyasha really _wasn't_. (A/N: yes I know he is now but he wasn't then! He got popular later.)

"Really?" Ayumi said, sounding kind of surprised. "Hm, why not? You're pretty good looking."

Kagome blushed. "Th-thanks. I just, um, er, I have been asked out but I turned them down."

"Oh," Ayumi said.

Eri rolled her eyes. "Well, you should get a boyfriend."

"…"

"Here, I'll help you. I'll choose a guy, you go up and flirt with him, and he'll ask you out and you say yes, ok?" Eri said, blowing a loose strand of hair away from her face.

"What?!" Kagome cried. "Um…" 'I can't do that!' she thought desperately. "What about Inuyasha? But I do want to be popular and if I turn this down, I never will be… Inuyasha isn't here, he's inside, he won't see…'

"Well?" Yuka asked.

"OK." Kagome said, breathing deeply. "Ok, choose a guy."

"All right!" Eri cheered, smiling. "Awesome, well, let's see… how about…" she paused, scanning the courtyard for boys. "Hojo! He's so cute, and he likes you, he'll _definitely_ go out with you!"

'He likes me?' Kagome thought panicking suddenly. 'Then he will ask me out and… what do I do now? I could just pretend to flirt with him…'

"Um, ok." Kagome turned and started walking over to Hojo who was sitting by him self on the little wall that separated the lunch area and the school lawn.

Kagome flipped her hair over her shoulder and put a confidant look on her face. 'Ok, this'll be easy; I'll just talk to him and make it look like I'm flirting.'

"Hey Hojo!"

He looked up and a shy but happy smile spread across his face. "Hi Kagome!"

"Hey…"

"What's up?" Hojo asked, patting the wall next to him. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure," Kagome smiled sitting down. 'Ok, maybe this'll be easier than I thought it'd be!'

"So, how are you?" Hojo smiled.

"Good. You?"

"Great!"

"That's good."

"Hmm."

"So…"

"Yeah?"

'I could tell him to pretend we were flirting, but… if he really does like me then I can't do that,' she thought. 'All well, I guess I really will have to flirt with him. Well, here goes!'

"What ch'ya doin'?" Kagome said, pushing one of the shoulders on her zip up shirt down and sticking out her chest a bit.

Hojo stared.

"Uh, I'm, uh, reading something for English…" he mumbled, suddenly seeming embarrassed.

"Cool," Kagome flashed him one of her best smiles, the one she usually kept reserved for Inuyasha.

"Yeah…"

"So," Kagome scooted herself closer to him.

"W-what?"

"I donno." Kagome flipped her hair, laughing.

'Oh my god this is the crappiest thing I've ever done. I'm being so phony!' she thought, suddenly cringing. 'I can't do this anymore!'

"Ok, listen Hojo, I, er..." Kagome glanced over at Eri, Yuka and Ayumi. 'Ok, I _have_ to do this! My reputation stands on this!'

"I was, um, wondering if you'd like-," she began.

"-to go out?" Hojo asked, thinking he was finishing her sentence.

"Um, well, ok. Yeah! Would you?" Kagome asked. 'I was gonna ask him if he wanted to go inside for a second! Or somewhere else, anywhere! Not to go out!' she thought, cringing inside.

"Sure!" Hojo cried, happily. "How about tomorrow afternoon? We could go get something to eat and see a movie!"

'Whoa! Sounds like he read that off a script!' Kagome realized. "Ok," she said, then wondering why she had agreed.

"Great!" Hojo stood up and was about to leave when he turned around and kissed her, on the lips!

"Mmph!" Kagome mumbled. 'What's he doing?!" he mind screamed, but her body just went along with it and kissed him back. 'What am _I_ doing?!'

Hojo pulled back, his face extremely red from embarrassment. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to come on strong of fast or anything, it's just… I really like you." He looked at his feet.

Kagome suddenly completely forgot about Inuyasha and smiled. "That's ok," she said. "Well, see you later!"

"O-ok!" Hojo looked surprised. "Later!"

Kagome turned and walked started walking away. Then it clicked. She now had a date with Hojo; she was cheating on Inuyasha.

"What the _hell_ did I just do?! I just – I just set up a date with Hojo tomorrow and _Inuyasha_ is my boyfriend! What do I do now?!" she cried out stopping.

Luckily, Eri and her group were far enough away that they didn't hear her. Unluckily though, someone else was too far away to hear that too, even though he probably could have if he had wanted to, but his mind was to full of what he had just seen. Inuyasha was standing in the doorway of the school, staring at Kagome's back.

"Kagome…" he whispered, his eyes glazing over. "I thought… why…?"

He turned and ran back into the school.

Kagome stood there, wondering what to do. 'I'll… I'll just have to pretend I didn't do anything wrong. And somehow break the date with Hojo…'

Kagome shook her head and began walking towards Eri.

"I did it!" Kagome said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "We're going out tomorrow!"

"Cool," Eri said.

"But he'll probably break it off tomorrow or something," Kagome added.

"Oh, don't worry, he won't he really likes you!" Eri smiled. "You know, I have to admit, I was surprised that you did that, I didn't think you would! You're pretty cool!"

"Thanks," Kagome smiled. She was accepted! She was cool now! Somehow, Kagome completely forgot about Inuyasha, again.

The next day, Inuyasha wasn't at school. And he wasn't there the day after that either. He called in sick. Kagome went to his house but Sesshomaru said he was too sick and that he looked gruesome and that if she saw him she'd be so disgusted she'd barf.

Kagome knew that he was exaggerating but she left him alone. The next day Inuyasha came back to school, which was three days after Kagome had done her little 'stunt', he ignored her. Kagome seemed to have forgotten any reasons that he'd ignore her and thought that he must just think that was how he could end a relationship if he got bored of it.

She was becoming poisoned with the thoughts of doing 'this' would make her more popular, and doing 'that' would make her less. The only friend she really kept was Sango, who she could never ignore because they had been friends for so long.

After a few weeks she acted as if she had forgotten ever being together with Inuyasha and focused on annoying him, calling him names and making fun of him with the other popular people. Hojo became her boyfriend and Inuyasha was almost completely forgotten.

Inuyasha had gotten another girlfriend, who didn't last long, and started making fun of Kagome. He eventually became more and more popular but things didn't exactly change between the two of them. And he didn't like being popular because it reminded him of why Kagome had cheated on him. He stuck with a few friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Myoga, Hakkaku, Ginta, and even though they sometimes fought, Koga.

One time, when no one was around, for some reason Kagome said hi to him nicely. That was what had started the 'once in a blue moon' conversations they had where they'd be nice to each other.

End of Flashback

Kagome stood there, staring at Inuyasha. She began to cry, and cry and cry.

"I didn't know you were standing there!" she wailed.

"I know. You thought you could cheat on me and get away with it," Inuyasha said, sounding kind of hurt.

"No! That's not what I was doing!" Inuyasha's body flopped on the floor. "I just wanted to be popular! I didn't mean to loose you or my friends! I just went too far! You don't know how over-powering Eri and Yuka and them could be then! You never talked to them!"

"You have a strong mind, Kagome, and if you don't want to do something, you don't. I know that, and if you hadn't wanted to cheat on me with Hojo you wouldn't have," Inuyasha said. It sounded weird to hear Kagome's voice saying that _to_ Kagome.

"I know!" Kagome whimpered.

(A/N: sorry, I just have to say this! Wouldn't it sound weird to hear Inuyasha's voice saying all the stuff that Kagome is saying? And crying and whimpering? And the same with Kagome's voice except with out the crying and whimpering?)

Inuyasha snorted. "Whatever."

"I'm serious! I really liked you! I never wanted to hurt you!"

Inuyasha stared at her.

"Please! Please give me another chance to earn your trust or forgive me!" Kagome blurted out.

"What?"

"Please! Give me another chance!"

"You think I can do that after what you did? It's not that easy! I really _trusted_ you, Kagome! And you hurt me! It still hurts!" Inuyasha cried.

"It does?"

"Yes!"

"Inuyasha…"

"No! Just shut up! I began to hate you after that! I still do! I hate you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I loved you. But that's changed now," Kagome said, quietly.

"G – Wait, what did you say?" Inuyasha asked, not thinking he had heard right.

"I said I loved you, but not anymore. If you hate me, well, well. Because I hate you too now!" Kagome got up and ran out of the house.

Inuyasha stared after her. 'She loved me…?'

Then he got angry. 'What did she think she was doing? Asking for forgiveness and all that crap?! Like I could give her that!' Inuyasha thought. 'And she hates me now too? Now _that_ makes me happy!'

**TBC…**

**Yay! it's finished!!!!! I know it took long but I have exams next week so I thought I'd finish this but I won't be updating for a while because I there's exams next week, then on the 4th of February I'm going to Germany again. Not by myself though, with my mom, my step-father, neighbour and friend. It's for my grandparent's 50th anniversary! Heh heh… I'll see if I can update before I go though, I might be able to get some quick little thing up, who knows!**

**Well, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Midnight Smile**


	9. Author's Note SORRY

**Author's Note: Yes, that's all this is….. sorry…. I'm putting this on all of my stories…. I won't be updating in a while ducks from flying tomato because I am really behind in school because of my trip to Germany. I missed a lot. I'm _almost _caught up but not quite, and until I am I won't really have any time to write. I only have to finish some math (which is due monday) and my English teacher has to tell me the other assignment that I missed…. (I missed 3!) but I'll try to get something up soon! Something that isn't an Author's Note, I know I've been putting a lot of those up lately…. ducks from another tomato… SORRY! Anyway, I have to go finish my math homework, or I'll be even farther behind and it'll take me longer to get something posted! Wouldn't want that now would we…? Ok I'll shut up….. but who knows? Maybe I'll get something up next week! **


	10. Chap 8 I Don't Know Myself Anymore

**Author's Note: hi! Thank you to everyone who reviewed on my last chapter! they were all so nice! THANK YOU! I was in a good "writing mood" when I finished that chapter I guess… BTW in case anyone's wondering, I NEVER, NEVER write a whole chapter in one sitting, I don't think I ever have or ever will. I just can't do that. Unless it's a very short chapter! lol… I just write when I feel like it and if I don't feel like it then I stop or whatever! Oh and I hope that no one was offended by the you're-popular-which-means-yer-a-bitch kind of thing that was in the last chapter, I know not all popular people are bitches, some of my friends are "in" with the "popular" peoples… hehe, I'm not exactly, I have some "popular" friends but I myself am not "popular"… I am with the "right" people tho, kind of, I mean like with my friends, I love ALL my friends! lol… here's the next chapter, which, will be short probably… lol… oh yeah and I am now an Aunt! My step-sister had a baby on the 25th of January! It was a girl and her name is Olivia! I'm so happy! and yes yes very sorry about not updating for a long long time….ahem but here's the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: **yes! I remembered to put this! Me and my bad memory…. :D but I don't own Inuyasha…. :(

**Chapter Title: **I don't Know Myself Anymore

**Chapter: **8! Yay!

**BTW, blah blah blah is me, k?**

**Last Time:**

"I loved you. But that's changed now," Kagome said, quietly.

"G – Wait, what did you say?" Inuyasha asked, not thinking he had heard right.

"I said I loved you, but not anymore. If you hate me, well, well. Because I hate you too now!" Kagome got up and ran out of the house.

Inuyasha stared after her. 'She loved me…?'

Then he got angry. 'What did she think she was doing? Asking for forgiveness and all that crap! Like I could give her that!' Inuyasha thought. 'And she hates me now too? Now _that_ makes me happy!'

**New Chapter!**

Inuyasha ran outside and over to the large tree that was in the Higurashi shrine. He knew there was some special legend to it but he couldn't remember what it was. He stared at it for a while, his anger slowly seeping out of him. For some reason this tree calmed him, like how a mother calms her baby when it cries. He felt as though it was whispering, 'Shush, Inuyasha, don't be angry', or something like that.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha shook his head, trying to rid himself of those silly thoughts. "That was weird…"

Then it was like the tree stopped 'whispering' to him, and he suddenly got angry again.

"Argh! I hate Kagome!" he yelled, punching his fist into the ground, but, having Kagome's delicate hands, injured himself in the process. "Ouch! That hurt!" he started shaking his hand around, hoping it would stop the sudden pain going through his fingers.

He looked around the shrine, checking if anyone was watching him, then let out a howl when he accidentally hit the tree with his hand, hurting it even more.

"Dumb, fucking tree! You did that on purpose!" he yelled at it.

The tree of course did not answer, making him even angrier.

"Answer me, god dammit!" Inuyasha yelled at it.

Of course the tree did not answer him.

"Argh! Why am I so confused? Me and Kagome were before! Not now! Argh!" he yelled, sitting down next to the tree. 'What's wrong with me lately? Why am I acting like this? Me and her were over a long time ago, why am I feeling like we're back together and had a big fight? I mean, we did have a fight but we're not… together anymore… and, Kagome's so different now, I don't know her anymore…' His thoughts drifted off.

'I don't even know _myself_ anymore…'

:Meanwhile…:

Kagome ran into the Takahashi residence and ran up the stairs so Inuyasha's room, slamming both doors behind her.

"I don't believe him!" she sobbed, flinging herself onto Inuyasha's bed and burying her face into the pillow. "How could he? And _why_ did I tell him that I loved him before?" She cried into the pillow for a while, ever so often muttering something like, 'How could he?' or 'Why?'.

She eventually fell asleep, and slept for an hour or so.

Flashback/Dream

Like, she's dreaming but it's a memory or something… I think you get it… she's having a dream that actually happened a long time ago… :D

Kagome was sitting on a bench in the city gardens, staring off into space.

'I hope he comes soon," she thought, 'he's kind of late, which is unlike him…'

Suddenly, someone came up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Hey Inuyasha! You're late!" Kagome smiled as she heard the familiar deep voice of her boyfriend.

"I know, I got caught up with Sesshomaru who insisted on knowing where I was going, who I was going to see, and when I was coming back. Oh, and also what I was doing." Inuyasha grinned as Kagome turned around and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"That's ok," she smiled.

Inuyasha smiled back and kissed her on the opposite cheek she had kissed him on. "You look great."

"Thanks," Kagome blushed, looking down and straightening her back mini skirt. She was also wearing a light blue, off-the-shoulder t-shirt, which matched her flip-flops perfectly. "You too."

Inuyasha shrugged and smiled again. "I'm only wearing shorts and a t-shirt."

"I know."

Inuyasha smiled.

'I love him so much…" Kagome thought, "He's so sweet… cute… perfect…'

"Well, want to go for a walk?" Inuyasha asked, gesturing to the path that led through the gardens.

"Sure!"

Kagome stood up and she and Inuyasha began walking through the gardens holding hands and talking about what they were going to do on the weekend.

"Well, Sango and Miroku are going to the movies, and they invited me, well us…" Kagome laughed.

"Sure!" Inuyasha agreed, squeezing her hand slightly.

"That's Friday, what do you wan to do Saturday?" Kagome asked, returning the squeeze.

"Donno. What about you?"

"No idea… wait! We could go to the beach and go surfing!" suggested Kagome.

"Sure! That'll be fun! And I'll get to see you in your bikini which is a plus!" Inuyasha grinned, pulling Kagome closer to him and nuzzling his face close to her neck.

Kagome giggled and pushed him away. "You perv! You've been around Miroku too long!"

"Well he is my best friend you know."

"I know, I know."

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and kissed the top of her head. "You're so great, you know that right?"

Kagome blushed and smiled. "Bet you don't know how great you are!"

She was so happy. This was how she wanted her life: great friends, loving family, and a wonderful guy. And she had it. She had everything she always wanted. Well, except for kids but that was later to come… :D Inuyasha was the perfect guy. He was sweet, nice, cute, funny, and just plain amazing. He was also very protective, even though that could be a downside sometimes but that was fine. Once he said that he felt the happiest in his entire life, whenever he was with her, and she loved it. He confided in her, and she confided in him. If there was something wrong they could always detect it and make the other person feel better. They never hid anything from each other and if they didn't like something, they said it. They were completely upfront with their feelings. And even though they sometimes disagreed, they never got in fights.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when Inuyasha said, "What ch'ya thinkin' about?" ok I just have to put this in here, right now, (well actually right before I started this little A/N), it was 1300 words! Hee hee I just thought that was kewl… :P back to the story

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't sound so surprised!"

"Aw, I should have known it, you can't get me out of your mind, can you?" Inuyasha said, teasing her.

"How did you know?" Kagome poked him playfully. "I was thinking about you and how great my life is right now, with you and all."

"Really?" he sounded truly happy.

"Yes. I've never enjoyed life more than the times I'm with you." Kagome gave him a genuine smile.

"Me too," Inuyasha agreed, smiling back.

They walked in silence for a while until Inuyasha said, "So, are you gonna wear your bikini when we go surfing?"

"'Yasha! Oooh I'm going to get you for that!" Kagome squealed, chasing Inuyasha and he fan away from her.

"Can't catch me!" Inuyasha called, turning around so he could see her and running backwards.

"I will!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I will too! Wait! Watch-!" Kagome yelled suddenly, just as Inuyasha ran into a tree because he couldn't see where he was going.

"Ooff! Inuyasha fell down, and lay there motionless.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to him and kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright?"

She rolled him over to find that he was laughing so hard he couldn't talk.

"Got ch'ya!" He grinned as he poked her sides, tickling her and making her fall on top of him.

"Hey! No fair!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Yes fair…" he said just before he kissed her on the lips. It was a long, soft kiss, full of love. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily, partly because of the lack of air from their long kiss and partly because they had been running.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

End of Flashback/Dream

Kagome suddenly sat up, tears dripping down her face. "And I still love you!" she moaned, sobbing again and she rolled over onto her back.

"I don't know myself anymore."

**TBC…**

**HA! Bad cliffy! I know this isn't the longest chapter (it's half the # of pages that last one was) but I actually wrote most of this all at one time, which like I said, doesn't happen very often. I hope you like it, I think I do. This is actually my favorite story to write (at the moment at least) because I kind of like writing flashbacks and in the next few chapters there will be more and more. Also I just like this story! I just got back from Germany about 2 weeks ago, and I've been trying to catch up since. I almost am. I'll try to update on my other stories soon too, ok? well, I gotta go do some homework so I don't get even farther behind. (man, my hand hurts and my homework is to write 2 paragraphs…. not on the computer…. and I've got to study for a science test tomorrow…)**

**BYE!**

**Midnight Smile**

**ps. if anyone has tried to search me on Search and it didn't work, type in MidnightSmile, no space. I don't know why but if you don't put a space it works. C yaz!**


	11. AN: FictionPress

**Hey! I have an account on if your interested….. under the same penname Midnight Smile.. it's kinda hard to find tho, but it's on the second colume near the end….. and I'm working on the next chapter for this story!**

**Midnight Smile**


	12. Chapter 12

**I KNOW, I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY! lmao, where's the beer?**

**Author's Note: hi……………!**

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in such a really, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, (and you get the point) LONG TIME! I just…. I donno, never felt like writing, or I couldn't because my mom or step-father was on the computer, or I didn't have any time left one the computer, or I just didn't feel like writing this story….! Which, I am very sorry for! And I've got lots of reviews! Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed on this story! I'm very thankful! Even though I don't show it by updating all the time, but I really am!... anyway, here's the new chapter and I hope you like it!**

**Title: **My Freaky Fiancé

**Chapter #: **9 I think… right?

**Chapter Title: **More Screw Ups

**Rating:** well I'm not quite sure with this new rating thing but in the old way it'd be PG-13 I think…. 'T' now I s'pose….?

**Disclaimer: **I DON"T OWN INUYASHA! Whhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! there, happy?

**Last Time: **

They walked in silence for a while until Inuyasha said, "So, are you gonna wear your bikini when we go surfing?"

"'Yasha! Oooh I'm going to get you for that!" Kagome squealed, chasing Inuyasha and he fan away from her.

"Can't catch me!" Inuyasha called, turning around so he could see her and running backwards.

"I will!"

"Nuh uh!"

"I will too! Wait! Watch-!" Kagome yelled suddenly, just as Inuyasha ran into a tree because he couldn't see where he was going.

"Ooff! Inuyasha fell down, and lay there motionless.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to him and kneeling down next to him. "Are you alright?"

She rolled him over to find that he was laughing so hard he couldn't talk.

"Got ch'ya!" He grinned as he poked her sides, tickling her and making her fall on top of him.

"Hey! No fair!" Kagome cried as Inuyasha rolled them over so he was on top of her.

"Yes fair…" he said just before he kissed her on the lips. It was a long, soft kiss, full of love. When they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily, partly because of the lack of air from their long kiss and partly because they had been running.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

/End of Flashback/Dream/

Kagome suddenly sat up, tears dripping down her face. "And I still love you!" she moaned, sobbing again and she rolled over onto her back.

"I don't know myself anymore."

**oh! Know what? I dyed my hair! It's originally blonde but I've dyed it red now! Actually it been red for a while now… anyway, that was random! **

**oh and it might take a long time to finish this while chapter but all well, it will be a long one! And I'll put in little marks to show you what days I wrote what! Lol this's what it'll be: **

**checkmark **

**that might mess up the story but I just want to show how long it takes me to write these things sometimes, k? k!**

**New Chappie:**

Kagome sat up. Where was she?

'Why am I not at home?' she thought, rubbing her eyes and looking around again. 'Where am I?'

Then she remembered. Telling Inuyasha she used to love him then running off back to his, well, her _new_ place and falling asleep.

After Kagome had woken up from her disturbing dream, she had fallen back asleep again but now that she was awake later, she didn't remember the dream; it was completely erased from her mind, at least, for now…

She unwrapped the blankets from around herself and rolled out of bed. She was starving.

"What time is it, anyway?" she muttered, glancing at the huge alarm clock next to the bed. 6:43. "OMG, I slept _that_ long? Whoa!"

She stood up, stretched, and opened the door to go down stairs. When she was out in the upstairs hall, a hot, tasty smell reached her nose. Pizza.

She tore down the stairs and into the kitchen. "What's cooking, I'm starving?"

Sesshomaru turned around from the counter, his eyes slightly red, and also slightly watery. "You do not speak to me that way, young man! Call me Sir or I'll smash you to bits!"

Kagome straightened up instantly. "Yes, um, Sir!"

Sesshomaru's eyes lost some of their redness; but they were still a bit watery.

"Can, I, um, have some pizza, Sir? I'm really hungry!" Kagome said, walking quietly over to a chair at the table and sitting down.

Sesshomaru shrugged.

Kagome took a piece but then instantly put it back down.

"What?" Sesshomaru's eyes were reddening again. "Not good enough for you?"

Kagome blushed. "No, it's just, um, where are the plates?"

Sesshomaru choked on his pizza. "You've lived here for 11 years and you don't know where the plates are? In the left cupboard, you imbecile!"

Kagome whirled around and opened the left cupboard door, took out a plate and then sat back down, grabbing her slice of pizza again and dropping it on her plate.

'Now, where's a fork and knife?' She wondered, but dared not to ask. 'All well, I'll have to eat it the messy way then, s'pose it doesn't matter if I get anything on Inuyasha's clothes anyway…'

Inuyasha.

Just mentioning his name hurt her.

She stared at her piece of pizza, tears forming in her eyes yet again.

But she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes glaring into her and she really didn't want to get 'smashed to bits' so she picked up her slice and took a bite. She chewed a very long time, the whole time thinking about what had happened the past week.

She took another bite.

After about 5 minutes she'd eaten about quarter of her slice, and Sesshomaru and inhaled 3. Now, he was standing up and stretching, then he walked over to the phone, picking it up, and ran up to his room, dialing someone's number as he went.

Another 5 minutes later she'd finished her slice, all except for the crust, which she left on her plate on the table and then retreated to Inuyasha's room.

Once she was up there she lay back down on the bed, sighing.

'I really wish I could talk to Sango, and tell her what's just happened, but I can't call her because she has caller ID and my voice sounds like Inuyasha's… and she'd probably tell me I'm crazy if I tried to tell her me and Inuyasha switched bodies!' Kagome rolled onto her stomach. "My life sucks ass."

She sat up.

**checkmark**

'I have to talk to _someone_!' she thought. 'I'll die if I can't!'

She thought about it for a while until it hit her. _Miroku_ of course! Why hadn't she thought of him earlier? She could talk to him but just try to put it from Inuyasha's point of view. That shouldn't be too hard.

Kagome instantly jumped up and ran downstairs to the phone, which was in the living room. She sat down on the couch and dialed Miroku. She knew his number from Sango, who used it frequently of course.

The phone rang 3 times until someone answered.

"Hello?" a girl's voice asked.

**checkmark**

"Hi!" Kagome cried, happy to hear Sango's voice. Wait, Sango? "Sango?"

"Hi Inuyasha, you want Miroku? Ok, just a sec!" Sango answered, then yelled, "MIROKU! INUYASHA'S ON THE PHONE!"

"Jeez! Loud much Sango?" Kagome muttered, holding the phone away from herself. Ok, act like Inuyasha. She waited a few seconds until a masculine voice said, "Yo Inu, dude, can I call you back later? Sango's here."

"Obviously. And no, you can't, I really need to talk to you, uh, dude?" Kagome finished the sentence quizzically.

"Ok, go," Miroku sighed.

"No, not on the phone, in person. I'm not sure what's going on with myself right now, Miroku. I'm coming over. Uh, throw Sango out, I need you right now."

"Fine, ok. See you when you get here," Miroku hung up

Kagome pressed 'off' and put the phone down. "Shit, Inuyasha doesn't have a car… guess I'll get a bus."

-At Miroku's-

Ding, dong

Miroku walked over to the door and opened it. There stood Inuyasha, looking worried.

'Why the hell would he be worried? He's never worried over anything!' Miroku thought as he moved so his best friend could come in.

"So," Inuyasha trailed off. "Um, we should go in your room."

"Yup," Miroku began walking down the hall towards his room. "Dude, you're acting kind of creepy, what's up?" he asked once they sat down on his bed.

"Well… I don't really know how to say this," Inuyasha looked at his hands. "I think I still might like Kagome."

There he'd said it.

Miroku stared at his best friend. He'd only realized this now? WHAT? But him and Sango had figured it out _ages_ ago! Why was the world so slow…?

"You've, um, only realized this now?" Miroku asked incredulously.

Inuyasha looked up. "What?"

"You've only realized this _now_?" Miroku repeated his question; his voice sounded even more surprised.

"Um, yeah… why?" Inuyasha frowned. "Why? When was I supposed to have realized it?"

"How about since, forever?" Miroku tried.

"What the hell are you talking about? I hate Inu – ah, K-kagome!" Inuyasha cried.

'What's wrong with him?' Miroku wondered. 'He's being so weird! It's as if it's not him!'

"Wait a second… you are Inuyasha, right?" Miroku pulled at Inuyasha's ears, making sure they were attatched.

"OW – yes, of course I am, why the hell wouldn't I be!" Inuyasha was jerked forward from Miroku pulling his ear.

"Because you're being weird." Miroku stated, letting go of the dog ear. "You're acting _very_ weird; I haven't seen you like this in years. Not since you found out Kagome cheated on you."

"What! Kagome cheated on me?" Inuyasha yelped. "When!"

Miroku looked stunned. "Um, who the hell are you?"

'I never cheated on Inuyasha, what is he talking about?' Kagome was panicking. 'he's the one who just started ignoring me all of a sudden, I didn't do anything!'

**Haha! And another cliffy! But I think I will start writing the next chappie later, but I'm not totally sure so I'm posting this, just incase I don't! and I'M SO SORRY I TAKE TOO LONG! I've prolly lost most of my reviewers… I don't think I've updated in almost a year, actually! But I'm so sorry! And I know it's a miracle that I've updated, but PLEASE REVIEW AND KEEP READING! I'll try to work on 'Possessed' some more too:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Thank you for reviewing! I love you all:D 3**

**-Midnight Smile ps. I'm number 208 on FictionPress, I just checked! )**


End file.
